La vie est un long ruisseau tranquile
by Luanaii
Summary: Pour la première fois, Livaï se retrouve blessé. Et puis il y a Eren. Sans compter une nouvelle recrue qui va raviver de douloureux souvenirs.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour! (ou bonsoir!)_

 _Voilà je me lance dans ma première histoire ici!_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous risquez de trouver malgré mes effort pour les exterminer, mais ces bêtes la sont coriaces..._

 _Bref, cette histoire m'est venue comme ça, un soir alors que je cherchais une occupation plus palpitante que de réviser mes partiels. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos avis._

 _Le titre et le résumé sont pourris. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration._

 _Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Prologue :

Au moment même où il reprit conscience et il ouvrit les yeux, Livaï comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La lumière était trop forte et l'aveuglait. Il ferma les yeux. Il entreprit de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit instantanément lui fit abandonner l'idée. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et parvint enfin à la conclusion que cette chambre était celle d'un hôpital. Livaï détestait les hôpitaux. Luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, il entrepris de vérifier qu'aucune partie de son corps ne lui manquait. Bras, jambes, mains et pieds, tout était là, même si la douleur qu'il ressentait au moindre petit mouvement lui laissa deviner qu'il devait être salement amoché

Ce qui perturbait le plus le soldat était son absence de souvenir . Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et surtout, que lui était-il arrivé pour se retrouver cloué au lit avec l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par une horde de titans. Il se rappelait seulement être partit en expédition au-delà des murs, mais le reste restait décidément caché dans un recoin inaccessible de sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il moisissait dans ce lit puant ? Une grimace de dégout passa sur ses lèvres. Songeant que la réponse ne lui tomberait pas du ciel, il décida de se redresser malgré l'impression d'avoir le corps brisé en mille morceaux. Serrant les dents, il réussit à se mettre assis. La tête lui tourna un moment. Une fois que les taches noires devant ses yeux se furent dissipées, il se laissa glisser du lit pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche crispée lorsqu'il tenta un pas, il lui sembla entendre un bourdonnement lointain et sourd, et il perdit connaissance et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le réveil

Cette fois, sa première pensée fut que sa tête allait exploser. Puis il remarqua qu'il était a nouveau dans le lit puant.

Pour la deuxième fois, Livaï reprenait conscience. Sauf que ce coup là, il entendit des voix dans la chambre. Les deux personnes qui discutaient n'avait pas encore remarqué son réveil. A défaut de les voir, car il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur de ressentir à nouveau la même douleur qu'a son précédent réveil, il reconnut les voix d'Hanji et Erwin. Il émis un grognement rauque pour attirer leur attention. Les deux soldats se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

-Ho livaï ! tu es enfin réveillé ! tu nous a fait une de ces peur tu sais ! s'écria la brune avant de commencer à sautiller tout autour du lit, alors comment tu te sent ?

-c'est quoi ce bordel ? La coupa-il d'une voie faiblarde qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas,

Ce fut Erwin qui pris la parole pour lui répondre :

-Tu t'es blessé lors de notre dernière expédition, tu as trois côtes de cassées, une belle entorse au genou, et nous pensons que tu as également eu un traumatisme crânien. Tu es resté près d'une semaine dans le coma… mais c'est surement parce que Hanji a un peu forcé sur la morphine…

Livaï accusa le coup Qu'avait-il bien pu foutre pour se mettre dans un état pareil et rester une semaine dans le coma. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers ses deux coéquipiers avant de grommeler :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Hanji et Erwin se regardèrent, l'air embarrassé, cherchant tous deux un moyen de tourner la chose. Mais Hanji lui répondit en premier avec son tact légendaire et inexistant.

-Hé bien tu t'es littéralement fait envoyé en l'air par un titan et tu as atterrit la tête la première contre un arbre.

-Moi je me suis fait chopper par un titan ?

Le visage habituellement si neutre de livaï se décomposa. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne s'était jamais fait attrapé par un titan, il a toujours été bien trop rapide pour ça.

Erwin coupa court au début de ses tergiversions :

-Ton équipement tridimensionnel s'est cassé alors que tu étais en train de te battre et t'as lâché en plein vol, tu n'y est pour rien.

Livaï était trop chamboulé pour répondre. Il le fixa de ses yeux gris, et Erwin fut surpris d'y voir une certaine détresse, trop habitué à voir le visage de son subordonné si impassible et froid. Ce dernier voulu se mettre assis et fut étonné de sentir sa douleur atténuée. Hanji avait encore du le droguer un peu plus pour le soulager. Pour une fois cela ne le dérangea pas, s'il avait été de bonne humeur, il l'aurais presque remercié. Le major repris la parole :

-Tu dois vraiment te reposer maintenant. Toute ton équipe avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme avant l'expédition. Même si ce n'est pas la cause de ton accident tu es en arrêt jusqu'à ton rétablissement complet.

-Pff ! c'est bon je serais sur pied en un rien de temps. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir t'entrainner avant au moins 2 semaines. C'est un ordre.

Livaï se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de discuter avec Erwin. De toute façon il en ferait tout de même à sa tête.

-Allez Livaï ! tu as l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude ! Fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien qu'on s'inquiète pour toi !

-Tss.

Hanji vint ébouriffer ses cheveux d'ébène, geste qu'elle ne se permettait pas en présence de leurs subordonnés mais qu'elle aimait faire lorsqu'ils étaient entre gradés, car cela embêtait Livaï. Et embêter Livaï était un passe-temps assez apprécié d'Hanji. De plus, il était actuellement incapable de lui en coller une, autant en profiter.

Les deux militaires finirent au bout d'un moment par quitter la chambre. Livaï décida qu'il était temps de prendre une douche, faute d'avoir pu se laver pendant une semaine, il se sentait horriblement crade. Machinalement il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, et avait constaté avec effroi qu'il commençaient à devenir gras. Quelle horreur.

Il tenta à nouveau de se mettre debout avec plus de précautions que la première fois. Même si il souffrait toujours, il fut plutôt satisfait de constater que la morphine que lui avait donné Hanji (ou toute autre substance licite ou non et probablement de son invention) lui permettait de tenir sur ses deux jambes et de se déplacer en boitillant, même si il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par un troupeau de chevaux au galop.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et eu un mouvement de surprise qu'il lui déclencha une belle douleur au niveau de ses côtes brisées. Il avait un hématome qui lui mangeait une bonne partie du côté droit de son visage, avec une vilaine coupure juste sous son œil, qui le lui aurait surement crevé si elle s'était trouvée quelques centimètres plus haut. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient soulignés de grosses cernes bleutées. Il enleva tant bien que mal le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait et fit une moue désapprobatrice. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais habituellement, il avait au moins une musculature fine et bien développée, mais cette semaine passée au lit, sans être alimenté autrement que par perfusion lui avait fait perdre quelques kilos, et il paraissait maintenant maigre, et presque frêle, ses côtes devenues apparentes lui laissaient voir une grosse boursouflure à l'endroit où elles s'étaient brisées. Il lâcha un soupir et prit rapidement sa douche avant de partir à la recherche de son uniforme. Une fois à peu près présentable, son regard tomba sur l'horloge accrochée au mur : 19h30. Pile l'heure du repas.

Quand le Caporal entra dans le réfectoire d'une démarche boitillante, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais aucun ne lui proposa son aide, sachant pertinemment qu'il préfèrerait certainement se battre à main nues contre un titan que de devoir être assisté. Livaï les ignora tous et alla s'assoir à la table des gradés en face d'Erwin, à sa place habituelle. Il picora dans son assiette en silence, ne répondant brièvement aux sollicitation de ses collègues.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il se glissa enfin dans son lit à lui, dans sa propre chambre, il s'endormit presque instantanément, et ne rouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin lorsque le soleil était au zénith, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'avoir un sommeil agité et difficile et qui ne se devait jamais plus tard que 8h du matin.

* * *

 _Hello! Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis!_

 _J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue pour poster la suite._

 _Luanaii._


	3. Chapitre 2: Doutes

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 2!_

 _Alors déjà, place aux réponses des reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir :_

 _Inconnue: merci! C'est aussi un peu ce que j'essaye de faire sentir à travers son petit moment de faiblesse, que ce n'est pas juste une machine à tuer des titans mais que c'est aussi un humain (plus ou moins) normal avec des sentiments même si il ne les montre pas ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira! (:_

 _Helena Ackerman: hey! Merci pour tes remarques constructives! Héhé moi aussi j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux perso que j'aime :D je comprend ce que tu veux dire, l'intrigue intrigante va finir par arriver ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime bien prendre mon temps, et surtout je suis encore en train de réfléchir à la manière donc je vais amener cette dernière! Malheureusement les vacances sont finies depuis déjà bien trop longtemps (deux semaines) et j'ai repris les cours à grands coups d'exams. C'est triste. Bref, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! :)_

* * *

Les jours et les semaines avaient passés, et Livaï avait repris des forces, même si ses côtes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait consolidées et que son genou le faisait encore parfois souffrir.

Malgré les recommandations d'Edwin et du médecin, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude, et avait recommencé à utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel, non sans appréhension, car les souvenirs de son accident lui étaient tous revenus. Il avait aussi repris les entrainements physiques et de musculation pour retrouver l'intégralité de ses capacités physiques, qu'il avait en partie perdu lors de sa convalescence.

Le jour commençait à se lever, et la lumière qui filtrat des rideaux tirés réveilla le jeune homme d'un sommeil sans rêve. L'hiver était à présent bien installé et la neige avait recouvert le paysage. C'était dimanche, le jour de repos de tous les soldats, et le caporal comprit vite que personne n'était encore levé grâce au silence qui régnait. Il s'étira longuement, et frotta ses yeux encore endormis, hésitant entre se replonger dans ses couverture bien chaudes ou affronter le froid. Il décida alors de faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le soldat sortit de son lit en frissonnant, ne portant qu'un fin pantalon de pyjama, qu'il troqua vite contre une pantalon et un pull bien chaud, ainsi qu'une ses cuissardes et sa cape verte, et se dirigea vers les écuries. C'était décidément son endroit préféré. Il pénétra dans l'allée, se dirigeant directement et sans faire le moindre bruit vers le box de Nyx. La tête de l'équité apparu par-dessus la porte de bois, et planta son regard dans celui de son cavalier, les oreilles tournées vers ce dernier, et souffla doucement. C'était sa façon de lui dire bonjour. Livaï s'approcha et posa son front contre son chanfrein et plongea les mains dans l'épaisse crinière d'ébène.

\- Tu m'as manqué grosse bête, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas remonté à cheval depuis son accident, et n'avait pas pu venir voir son compagnon aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Comme pour lui répondre, l'étalon le poussa doucement de la tête. Les lèvres du soldat s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, laissant apparaître deux petites fossettes sur la peau pâle. Nyx était désormais le seul à avoir le privilège de pouvoir voir cela. Souvent, ses subordonnés s'étaient interrogés sur le fait que leur supérieur était très attaché à sa monture. Seul deux personnes en connaissaient la raison : Erwin et Hansi. Au retour de sa première expédition hors des murs, alors qu'il venait de perdre ses deux seuls amis et n'avait plus gout à grand-chose, le jeune soldat qu'il était passait la majeure partie de son temps libre dans les écuries, pour profiter de l'effet incroyablement apaisant et réconfortant qu'avaient les chevaux sur lui. Un soir, une jument avait mis bas sous ses yeux. Même si il avait trouvé cela incroyablement répugnant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir tenir la tête de la jument dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Plus tard, le minuscule poulain qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes démesurées pour lui, était venu mettre des coups de tête au jeune soldat qui s'était finalement endormi dans la paille. Depuis, il s'était incroyablement attaché à cette petite boule d'énergie montée sur sabots qui se mit à le suivre partout tel un petit chien. Peu à peu, le petit chien se transforma en un très gros chien dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix au garrot, le plus grand cheval de la cavalerie des bataillons d'exploration. C'était la grande fierté de Livaï : à cheval, il dépassait tout le monde, même Erwin.

Il pansa énergiquement la robe d'ébène jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille. Oui, la propreté concernait également son cheval, qui était toujours impeccable. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le seller ni de le brider, et il sortit simplement du box, suivit par deux paires de sabots dont les claquements sur le sol résonnaient sans le silence matinal. Une fois dans la cour, le cavalier sauta souplement sur le dos de sa monture et ils partirent tous deux en direction des champs au petit trot. Ils contrastaient avec le paysage blanchit par la neige. Livaï serra doucement ses jambes sur les flancs puissants de l'animal, auquel il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour se lancer dans un galop effréné et joyeux, agrémenté de quelques ruades et sauts de joie, au grand amusement de l'humain sur son dos, nullement déstabilisé et qui avait même lâché la crinière sans laquelle il avant noué les doigts pour se les réchauffer.

Le caporal passa presque toute la matinée sur le dos de Nys, à profiter du calme et de la beauté silencieuse des paysages enneigés avant de revenir au QG, où la plupart des soldats qui y étaient restés pour le week-end devaient être à présent réveillés. En rentrant dans l'écurie, il trouva Eren, occupé à faire les boxes. Ce dernier se redressa vivement après avoir remarqué la présence de son supérieur et exécuta le salut militaire.

-Caporal !

-C'est bon Eren, repos.

Le garçon repris son activité, et c'est alors que le caporal remarqua les larges cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Tout en s'occupent de son cheval, il observa discrètement son soldat. Il avait remarqué que son attitude envers lui avait changé ces derniers temps. Lors des entrainements, le gamin ne venait plus toutes les deux minutes pour lui poser une question stupide sur telle ou telle technique, même s'il se faisait remballe dans les règles de l'art, et Livaï devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait un peu à présent. Le début de ce changement correspondait étrangement avec son accident. Et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour justifier cela. Ne trouvant pas de réponse à ses interrogations, le caporal reporta son attention sur le soldat. Celui-ci paraissait nerveux et évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction.

\- Eren ! Appela-t-il.

L'autre eut un sursaut en entendant sa voix, et se tourna vers lui,

\- Oui caporal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Pardon ? Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Repris le plus âgé d'une vos lasse en articulant bien chaque syllabe comme si il avait à faire a quelqu'un de profondément stupide, tu es bizarre en ce moment, quelque chose te tracasse ? Et puis c'est quoi ces cernes, je ne veux pas d'un zombie dans mon escouade !

Eren eut un moment d'hésitation avant de lui répondre avec un sourire qui avait l'air faux aux yeux de Livaï :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, tout vas bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Livaï sut instantanément qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, quand le gamin mordillait sa lèvre inférieure de cette façon c'était soit qu'il avait fait une connerie soit qu'on lui posait une question a laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre franchement, et le caporal penchait plus pour cette deuxième option. Néanmoins il n'insista pas et quitta les écuries en lâchant un « très bien » d'une voix sèche.

Tout en retournant sans sa chambre, il se surprit à être contrarié de l'attitude d'Eren vis-à-vis de lui. Que lui avait-il donc fait ? Il n'avait remarqué aucun changement de son comportement envers les autres, alors pourquoi lui ? Il se promis de tirer ça au clair.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Livaï mena sa petite enquête, et aboutit à la conclusion qu'il ferait un très mauvais détective. De plus, il n'était pas très doué socialement parlant, ce qui ne l'avait jamais aidé pour comprendre les relations humaines.

Livaï était donc désappointé. Doublement désappointé, car malgré toute la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, ses observations avaient été remarqué par sa folle de collège à lunettes, qui lui avait lancé l'air de rien « le problème n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est ton attitude par rapport au problème* » après l'avoir fixé d'un air profondément dérangeant pendant plusieurs minutes, le tout à table, devant tout le monde.

C'était précisément depuis ce moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il se souciait trop d'Eren. Son intérêt pour lui n'était pas le même que celui qu'il portait à n'importe quel soldat car, même sous ses airs blasés, il s'intéressait réellement à chaque soldat sous ses ordres. Livaï s'était lui-même surpris à mater son subordonné pendant les entrainements, et à ses dire qu'il était définitivement bien très agréable à regarder. Si il n'avait pas été en public, il se serait mis une baffe pour se remettre les idées en place, il se contenta donc d'une gifle mentale. Bref, il avait décidé que cela devait cesser, et donc il devait arrêter de penser à Eren. Si il arrêtait de penser au problème il n'y en aurait plus. C'est surement cela que l'autre tarée avait dû vouloir lui faire comprendre. Cependant un léger problème subsistait : Jäger était dans son escouade, donc directement sous ses ordres, et donc il était bien obliger de lui parler.

Cette situation commençait vraiment à le faire chier.

* * *

V _oilàààààà!_

 _Bon au risque de me répéter, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite,_

 _Luanaii._


	4. Chapitre 3: un regard suffit

_Hello !_

 _Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

 _Helena Ackermann : haha !_ _Merci ^^ L'intrigue intrigante arrive dans ce chapitre mouhahaha ! Enfin, oui on peut dire qu'il y a quand même une mini intrigue avec le comportement d'Eren qui, par la suite va s'y retrouver mêlé. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tes dix pages sur les espaces productifs ont été productives ! (je suis en train de me dire que je suis bien contente de ne plus faire d'histoire moi :D) tu passés ton bac cette année ?_

 _Inconnue : ouiiiii ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage ! Bon si ça ne s'est pas remarqué je suis complètement dingue de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux équidés ^^ cette scène m'a été inspirée par le passage dans l'anime (je sais plus que épisode) ou on le voit en train de faire des papouilles à son cheval, et j'avais trouvé ça trop chou ^^ Quand à Eren j'avoue que j'aime bien l'ide de le faire un peu tourner en bourrique ^^ voilà la suite ! :)_

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il aurait déjà dû être levé. Mais ce matin, Livaï n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter la chaleur douillette de son lit pour aller affronter le froid glacial du terrain d'entrainement pour gueuler sur son escouade. En plus, il avait encore neigé cette nuit. Le caporal avait absolument horreur de la neige, c'est froid, ça mouille ( parce qu'il y a toujours une idiote à lunettes qui se sent obligée de lui en balancer dessus) et ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Il finit tout de même par se lever en grognant et filer sous une douches bien chaude. Pour une fois, il ne mit pas sa chemise habituelle mais un gros pull noir qu'il gardait en réserve pour les jours de grand froid comme celui-ci. Il lâcha un soupir en regardant l'heure, constatant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre son thé matinal. Cela n'allait pas arranger son humeur déjà exécrable. Il fit quand même un rapide détour par le réfectoire pour piquer un bout de pain qu'il grignota en marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers le terrain d'entrainement, tout en pensant que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait reprendre le poids qu'il avait perdu.

Trente minutes plus tard, le caporal était perché sur une grosse branche, et songeait très sérieusement à foutre le feu à ce putain de sapin pour se réchauffer. Au moins, les gamins avaient chaud eux, à voltiger dans tous les sens. Quand il était arrivé avec la tête des mauvais jours en mâchonnant son bout de pain, Sacha avait sorti de nulle part une pomme qu'elle avait volé en cuisine et la lui avait donné, voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner. Livaï ne pris pas la peine de lui râler dessus, bien content d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. De toute façon, il avait compris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire la remarque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Eren, qui tentait de réaliser une figure particulièrement ardue. Rien qu'à sa position le soldat su qu'il allait se louper. Bingo. Le gamin avait fini la tête la première dans un arbre avec un blonck sonore. Son supérieur continua de le suivre de son regard blasé pendant un moment. Pas une seule fois le gamin songea à corriger sa posture. Le caporal soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, actionna son équipement tridimensionnel pour venir se poser sur la branche où était le brun :

\- A force de te taper la tête contre les arbres, tu vas finir par perdre le peu de neurones qu'il te reste, lui lança-t-il.

Deux pupilles turquoises se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Merci pour cette remarque ô combien constructive caporal, je suis sure qu'elle ne manquera pas de me faire progresser, réplica Eren, en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il allait surement avoir une belle bosse.

L'art et la manière de l'envoyer chier avec politesse, le gamin commençait à devenir bon à ce petit jeu, qui amusant intérieurement le plus âgé. Ce dernier lui envoya une (bonne grosse) tape derrière la tête.

\- Commence par arrêter de trop déporter ton poids en avant, redresse toi, et gaine toi plus, et amorce ta rotation plus tôt en te servant de tes jambes pour prendre de l'élan. Et évite de me parler sur ce ton, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te botte le cul.

Le jeune soldat acquiesça, surpris, et actionna son équipement. Il suivit les conseils du plus âgé, et comme par magie, le mouvement passa, même si ça manquait encore de fluidité. Tout content, Eren revint se poser sur la branche, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et tourna la tête vers son aîné, dans l'attente de son avis.

\- On dirait un hippopotame tétraplégique. Recommence moi ça.

Dépité, Eren lâcha un soupir avant de repartir d'où il venait pour reprendre ses figures, sans voir l'intime sourire qui étirait du caporal. Le gamin faisait des progrès.

La journée passa trop lentement et trop froidement au goût de Livaï. Eren avait recommencé à être distant avec lui, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait enfin admit que le gamin lui manquait d'une certaine façon. Et ça le faisait chier, parce qu'il se doutait qu'il s'était trop attaché à ce foutu gosse. Mais bon. Il allait rentrer dans son jeu, faire de même, et voir ce qui allait bien se passer. Il n'allait tout de même pas se prendre la tête à cause d'un gamin.

Il était dans les environs de dix-sept heures et il avait enfin fini de se congeler sur place dehors. Et pour la première fois de la journée, le noiraud allait pouvoir prendre une tasse de thé. D'habitude à cette heure-ci, il en était au moins à 6 ou 7 tasses. Il versa le liquide fumant dans sa tasse où reposait un infuseur à thé en forme de feuille de chanvre, un cadeau d'Hanji évidement. La tasse brulante entre les mains, Livaï se rendit dans la salle de repos, à l'étage, qui était par chance déserte à cette heure-ci. C'était un endroit agréable, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet sombre, quelques canapés et gros fauteuils étaient disposées en rond dans un coin de la pièce, en face d'une grosse cheminée. Les murs étaient presque tous recouverts de bibliothèque contenant des ouvrages divers et variés, allant des manuels de maniement des armes, aux romans en passant même par des livres de cuisine. Le caporal se cala bien confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux, un plaid enroulé autour des épaules, de façon à ce que juste le haut de son visage n'en dépasse. Il poussa un soupir de bien être, tout en se disant que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée, et qu'il était enfin tranquille, et au calme, loin du brouhaha ambiant de la caserne. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Hanji défonça presque la porte.

\- Livaïïïïïï !

Le dénommé leva les yeux au ciel, las de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille cinq pauvres petites minutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Erwin veut que tu ailles dans son bureau ! Il a quelque chose à te dire !

\- Merveilleux, marmonna-t-il, J'irais après.

\- Il veut que tu y ailles tout de suite, insista la brune.

\- Fais chier.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse avec humeur, et se leva en réajustant la petite couverture sur ses épaules, à la manière d'une cape. Il avait surement l'air ridicule, mais tampis. Il avait froid. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du major en trainant les pieds suivit par sa collègue. En chemin, il croisa Eren. Le soldat lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il voulait attirer son attention et en même temps il avait l'air triste. Le caporal fut bizarrement retourné par ce contact visuel. Cependant, il l'ignora royalement, et entra dans le bureau de son supérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Le major était assis à son bureau, et leva les yeux des documents qu'il lisait.

\- Son excellence a demandé son fidèle serviteur apparemment, lança Livaï, avec sarcasme.

\- Exact. Je voudrais que mon fidèle serviteur vienne avec moi et mon autre fidèle serviteur ici présent, dit-il en désignant Hanji de la tête, ce soir pour présenter le bataillon aux nouvelles recrues.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand je dois venir faire le pantin avec toi ?

Erwin soupira :

\- Nous manquons cruellement d'effectif, il nous faut de nouveaux soldats, j'ai pensé que si tu venais tu pourrais en motiver à nous rejoindre.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

\- Hé bien considère alors que c'est un ordre.

\- Tu fais chier.

Sur ces mots, le caporal souffla bruyamment en croisant les bras sur son torse , et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. Et il sortit en bordant, retrouver sa tasse de thé.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il était planté debout à ne rien faire en se congelant peu à peu. Il faisait le pot de fleur aux côtés des deux autres qui essayaient vaguement de convaincre des gamins avec encore du lait derrière les oreilles de venir se faire bouffer par les titans, parce que c'est vachement cool. Lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, il détestait devoir jouer ce rôle, à savoir essayer d'enrôler de nouveaux soldats dans le bataillon, qui seront pour la plupart tués pendant leur première expédition. Il était occupé à bouger ses doigts de pieds dans ses bottes pour essayer retrouver un peu de sensibilité, ils étaient tellement engourdis par le froid qu'il ne les sentais même plus. La fin du speech d'Edwin approchait, et le fameux moment où les nouvelles recrues allaient devoir choisir de rester ou partir arriva. Sans surprise, beaucoup décidèrent de quitter l'arène. Néanmoins, ceux qui restèrent étaient plus nombreux que les précédentes années. Livaï les survola du regard, sans faire vraiment attention, et exécuta le salut militaire en même temps que ses collègues.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard dur d'une nouvelle recrue qui était dardé sur lui depuis le début.

 _Voilà !_

 _J'ai une question à vous poser, préférez-vous des chapitres plus longs donc un peu plus espacés pour lespublications, ou plus courts et plus fréquents ?_

 _À bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Luanaii._


	5. Chapitre 4: Lâcher prise

_Hey !_

 _Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre quatre._

 _Mon précieux ordinateur ayant rendu l'âme, avec tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit à l'avance, ansi que TOUS mes cours (j'ai hésité entre me faire hara-kiri ou me pendre), j'ai donc du tout réecrire, dont ce chapitre, que j'avais initialement écrit le jour de la saint Patrick, mais je préférais largement ma première version, mais malheureusement elle est partie dans les limbes…_

 _Il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain seras plus riche au niveau de l'intrigue._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourrez trouver, sur l'ordinateur, j'ai beau me relire, mais je passe tout le temps à coté. J'ai relu les chapitres précédents que j'ai posté, et j'en ai vu des pas belles, que je corrigerais plus tard._

 _Bref, passons aux réponses :_

 _Helena Ackerman_ _: Coucou ! Merci pour tes fidèles review ^^ alors pour ma défense je tiens à dire que si tu me tues, bah il n'y aura plus de nouveaux chapitres, et donc plus d'intrigue ! et comme tu as fait remarquer que mes intrigues merdiques mais intrigantes te plaisaient, j'en conclus que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, enfin, c'est toi qui voit^^ pour ce qui est de tes question, mon côté sadique va prendre un malin plaisir à te répondre l'ignoble réponse qui est : TU VERRAS BIEN MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *vas se cacher très loin et se sert de Livaï comme bouclier* hum hum, pour ce qui est de ton sujet, même si je pense que maintenant tu l'as rendu, j'aurais bien proposé : « être ponctuel sert dans la société car : quand on est en retard pour manger, c'est froid, ou bien, quand on est en retard en cours, on a plus de place dans les amphis et c'est chiant » voilà, à ton service si tu as besoin d'autres idées… enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vas te plaire même si il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, et donc pas d'avancée dans les intrigues ^^_

 _A toute !_

 _PS : Livaï est MON nain a moi._

 _Anonyme_ _: contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la publication rapide, je repasserai ( et je m'en excuse) en tout cas j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire, même si dans ce chapitre, Livaï a un peu (beaucoup) perdu de la mignonnerie qu'il a pu avoir dans le chapitre précédant. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis ! :)_

 _ErenYger_ _: Merci pour ta review et Voilà la suite ! Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)_

 _TiffAckerman_ _: voilà voilà ^^ j'essayerai de poster la suite dans pas trop trop longtemps, en espérant que ça te plaise ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_!

Chapitre 4 :

Le vacarme qui régnait dans le réfectoire était assez insupportable pour Livaï. Depuis le début de la journée, il avait une migraine qui n'était visiblement pas prête de se calmer. Cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur massacrante. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il s'était tapé une tonne de paperasse ce matin, il avait envie de partir loin, très loin, là où il serait enfin tranquille, et accessoirement où il pourrait rattraper tout le retard de sommeil qu'il accumulait depuis ces dernières semaines. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que l'aura qui s'échappait de lui était tellement noire que même Hanji n'osa pas l'embêter.

Le caporal s'énervait tout seul. Ces derniers jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pensait bien trop souvent à Eren. Et cet abruti s'appliquait toujours à l'éviter autant que possible, et à ne même plus soutenir son regard quand il lui parlait.

Vers la fin de journée, Hanji vint le trouver dans son bureau pour l'emmener de force avec elle.

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes grande tarée ? grogna-t-il, trop blasé pour résister à la grande brune qui le trainait derrière elle.

\- Te détendre mon cher, tu en as bien besoin !

Instantanément, le soldat freina des deux pieds,

\- On va où bordel?!

Il n'allait pas se laisser trainer comme un pantin derrière sa folle de collègue sans savoir quelle idée saugrenue elle avait bien pu encore trouver. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière se retourna vivement, l'air passablement énervée, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise :

\- Ecoute moi bien mon petit Livaï, commença-t-elle, l'air menaçant, tu vas arrêter ton cirque, les autres sont peut-être dupes mais pas moi, je SAIS que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme en ce moment, tu te traînes comme une vieille loque dépressive, et j'aime pas ça. Je veux retrouver mon pote, avec sa grande gueule, celui qui râle pour un rien, avec un caractère épouvantable par moment certes, mais aussi celui avec qui on passe de bons moments, même si il ne le montre pas pour garder son rôle de soldat tourmenté, impassible et espoir de l'humanité, et surtout je veux retrouver celui qu'on ne risque pas de confondre avec un pot de fleur. Alors tu vas venir avec moi et les autres au bar, on va boire comme des trous, comme au bon vieux temps, se bourrer la gueule, et ça va aller mieux, et tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête avec tes histoires à la con c'est bien compris ?

Livaï la regarda avec des yeux ronds, à la limite d'ouvrir la bouche de béatitude, mais il avait réussi à se contenir. Hanji avait parfois des éclairs de lucidité et de maturité relative, où elle pouvait être vraiment intimidante, et bizarrement, elle savait trouver les mots juste quand il faut. En l'occurrence, son petit discours avait fourni à Livaï l'électrochoc dont il avait bien besoin ces derniers jours. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, après tout il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, et il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui répondre :

\- Depuis quand on va au bar en uniforme ?

Un sourire qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un mais pas Livaï s'étira lentement mais surement sur les lèvres de la femme à lunettes.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour te changer, je t'attends en bas avec les autres ! lança-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie avant de disparaitre dans le couloir telle une furie.

Quatre minutes et trente secondes plus tard, il rejoignait la brune devant les escaliers, habillé en civil, tout comme les autres soldats qui les accompagnaient, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar dans lequel les bataillons avaient l'habitude de se rendre lors de leur soirées externes. A peine entré, le caporal se dit que le temps avait été bien long depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cet endroit, et qu'il devait se compter en années. Très vite, il fut enveloppé par une chaleur accueillante et festive, la musique dynamique, de type celtique et irlandaise renforça l'état d'hystérie avancée dans lequel se trouvait déjà Hanji. Le bar était bondé, et ils durent jouer des coudes pour trouver une table. A peine furent-t-ils installés, qu'il y avait déjà bien trop d'alcool sur la table au gout du soldat .

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il étaient déjà bien imbibés, et que Livaï commençait à regretter d'être venu, car, il s'était vaguement souvenu de sa tendance à dépasser largement la limite ou il commençait à être totalement désinhibé grâce à l'alcool une fois qu'il avait commencé à boire. Car c'était un fait : même le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité avait un point de non-retour, où, malgré une capacité à ingurgiter un quantité astronomique de n'importes quels alcool et drogues diverses (toujours fournies par Hanji), il avait toujours un moment où il basculait dans ce fameux état où il faisait n'importe quoi , au grand amusement de sa collègue, qui avait été pendant un bon bout de temps, sa partenaire de beuverie. Heureusement, rares étaient les personnes qui avaient vu ces deux-là dans les états les plus lamentables dans lesquels il avaient pu se mettre. Ils avaient au moins réussi à ce qu'aucun de leur subordonnés à chacun ne les voit ainsi. Lorsqu'il vit entrer son escouade, ainsi que plusieurs autres soldats sous les ordres de Mike, Nanaba et les autres officiers déjà présents, le reste de conscience lucide de Livaï émit l'hypothèse que bientôt cette affirmation deviendrait fausse.

Les gamins avaient visiblement eux aussi bien commencé la soirée à en croire leurs rires trop forts et leur démarche mal assurée. Hanji, qui les avaient aussi repérés, leur hurla de venir les rejoindre. La petite voix dans la tête du noiraud lui souffla que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le bout de son cerveau qui était encore plus ou moins responsable décida de l'écouter et il cria dans les oreilles de la binoclarde :

\- Mais t'es conne ou quoi, t'es complètement déchirée, tu veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ça !

\- Oh fais pas ton rabat-joie ! et puis on s'en fout on est en civils, Erwin pourra rien nous dire, ricana la brune en retours.

Elle n'avait pas complètement tort. De toute façon c'était trop tard. Il regarda les jeunes s'installer tant bien que mal autour de leur table. Le caporal laissa trainer son regard sur Eren, qui avait un sourire stupide collé au visage. Il pensa que ça lui allait bien. D'ordinaire, il aurait gardé cette pensée pour lui en se fouttant des baffes mentales, mais là, étant donné que son cerveau baignait à présent non plus dans du liquide céphalo-rachidien, mais de la bière, la synapse responsable du self-control n'était plus fonctionnelle, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

\- Hey Eren, t'as moins une tronche de trous du cul quand tu souris que quand tu tires la gueule !

Pendant qu'il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, la réponse d'Eren lui parvint aux oreilles :

\- Je vous retourne le compliment Caporal, vous avez l'air plus drôle quand vous êtes bourré !

Ledit Caporal, essaya vaguement de prendre l'air menaçant en se levant, mais le fait qu'il ne tenait pas très bien debout et qu'il dut s'accrocher à la table pour éviter de s'étaler sur Mike ce qui cassa un peu l'effet.

\- Alors déjà sache, troufion, que je ne suis jamais déchiré moi, déjà ! Pendant qu'il articulait péniblement ces mots, Hanji commençait déjà à partir dans un fous-rire, et puis … c'est toi qui es bourré.

Inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché du visage du brun, et il planta son regard dans les deux billes turquoises qui le fixaient toujours.

Pendant que les autres dissertaient sur lequel des deux était probablement le plus alcoolisé, Sasha et Connie, qui étaient restés discrets jusque-là, lancèrent une idée : un concours de bière dont le gagnant serait dispensé de corvée nettoyage pendant une semaine. Tous approuvèrent avec enthousiasme sauf Livaï, qui bougonna :

\- J'y gagne rien moi à votre stupide jeu, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Eren se leva et attrapa son épaule :

\- Auriez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Caporal ? Si vous gagnez, je veux bien vous écrire vos rapports !

Il y eut comme un court-circuit dans le cerveau de ce dernier, lentement ses yeux passèrent de la main sur son épaule au visage du gamin, où était collé un air de défi , trois fois, avant qu'il ne réponde d'un air déterminé :

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne descendante, morveux prétentieux.

Hanji eut un rire démoniaque. Elle savait bien que le gamin n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il ne restait que trois personnes dans la compétition, Livaï, Eren et Sasha. Cette dernière, malgré une belle performance, ne tarda pas à déclarer forfait. Les deux finalistes se toisèrent, avec leur douzième chope. Chacun arrivait à sa limite, de plus que le caporal avait déjà bien plus picolé que son subordonné avant ce stupide défi. Le lendemain matin allait être très difficile, mais aucun des deux ne voulait y penser. De toute façon ils n'étaient plus en état de se poser des questions.

Ils portèrent les chopes à leurs bouches dans une synchronisation parfaite. Livaï réussi à la boire cul sec, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler de plus, tandis que le brun en face de lui peinait à faire descendre le niveau de liquide dans sa chope. Finalement, il reposa sa choppe avec fracas sur la table. Il devait se lever, vite, pour aller dehors prendre l'air. Alors que le gamin se levait péniblement et titubait vers la porte, le noiraud fut pris d'une forte envie de vomir.

\- Haha ! Livaï ! je savais bien que je ne trouverais jamais personne qui puisse rivaliser avec toi niveau descente de bière! Hurla Hanji, surexcitée.

Cependant ce dernier n'en menait vraiment pas large, il avait clairement abusé, sur ce coup-là. C'est donc de la même démarche qu'il suivit Eren à l'extérieur, pendant que les autres faisaient des paris sur qui allait vomir en premier.

Le froid glacial du dehors agressa le pauvre caporal. Il s'aida du mur pour se déplacer jusqu'à l'ombre de ce qu'il supposait être Eren. Son cerveau tournait au ralentis, c'est donc juste une fois à coté de lui qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune était en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. L'information mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver à son cerveau . Ses yeux vitreux s'écarquillèrent de dégout.

\- Mais c'est vraiment dégueulas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que, pris d'un haut le cœur, il imitait le gamin.

Une heure plus tard :

Hanji portait Livaï comme un sac à patate sur son dos. Ce dernier se débattait mollement en proférant diverses menaces de mort horribles à son encontre, toutes plus inventives que les autres. Quelques pas derrière, suivait Mikasa, qui elle, portait Eren. Ce dernier, beaucoup plus silencieux, était probablement à deux doigts de sombrer dans un coma éthylique.

Voilà le spectacle étrange auquel assistèrent deux nouvelles recrues qui avaient le malheur de ne pas être encore dans les dortoirs. L'une d'elles, une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène, menue et aux yeux anthracites, suivit des yeux l'étrange cortège et soupira :

\- C'est ça l'espoir de l'humanité ? On est pas dans la merde.

Hanji, les remarquant, se retint à grand peine de rire,

\- Hey vous deux, comme vous n'avez pas respecté le couvre-feu, mais qu'en revanche vous nous avez surpris dans une position assez… délicate, vous ne serez pas punies si vous oubliez ce que vous venez de voir, ça roule?

Les deux jeunes filles firent le salut et hochèrent la tête.

En continuant leur chemin, Mikasa interrogea la scientifique :

\- Chef, que fait-t-on de ces deux-là ? ils ne seront jamais en état demain matin .

\- Voyons Mikasa, on va les planquer pour éviter que les autres ne les voient. Viens avec moi.

Les deux soldates montèrent au dernier étage du bâtiment où les soldats logeaient, et s'arrèterent devant une porte en bois.

\- Bon, pas le choix, on va les enfermer dans la chambre de Livaï, personne ne viendra tant qu'ils n'auront pas décuvé.

Mikasa eut l'air horrifié :

\- Vous êtes sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, Eren avec le caporal ?

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma petite Mikasa ! ricana Hanji en retour.

Dans son dos, le caporal s'agita un peu plus avant de marmonner :

\- Mrrrffpg … Connasse. Fous moi dans ma salle de bain.

La brune ouvrit la porte toujours en rigolant, avant de dire à Mikasa de déposer Eren sur le lit, et porta le noiraud dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

\- Bon Livaï, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te laisse te débrouiller maintenant, nous on y vas, gazouilla-t-elle.

Le soldat lui lança un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux, à travers les mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, tandis que l'autre disparaissait derrière la porte en entrainant Mikasa avec elle.

Jamais prendre une douche ne lui parut si compliqué que ce soir-là. Une fois l'exploit accomplit, il se traina jusqu'à son lit, où il ne remarqua même pas le gamin qui y ronflait déjà depuis un moment, et s'y laissa choir, avant de s'endormir instantanément.

 _Voilà, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je ne mors pas encore !_

 _Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre,, vu que je dois tout réecrire, et que j'ai pas mal de boulot en cours en ce moment, mais il viendra un jour !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Luanaï_


	6. Chapter 5: Opale

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _C'est avec un immense et odieux retard que je poste ce chapitre. La suite arrivera bien plus vite je pense, en tout cas je laisse passer mes partiels avant, histoire de limiter la casse d'une année de glandouille._

 _Place aux réponses :_

 _Raravioli : hahaha, tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question , en attendant je te laisse le suspense ^^ en tout cas merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Fluvial : Oh merci ! Mais je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire :)_

 _BakaNH : contente que ça t'ai plus, moi aussi je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ^^ pour la suite , il va y avoir un truc certes, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier ça de méchant. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire_ _bisous !_

 _Helena Ackermann : coucou toi ! Alala certes c'est une bonne descente et pas descendante, foutue correction automatique! Alors je te vois déjà me dire qu'on avance encore pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais je peux d'assurer que tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre ^^ et c'est bien la même fille dont on parle dans les deux cas que tu m'as cité. Je te laisse la surprise pour le prochain chapitre ^^ en attendant la prochaine fois, bisooouuus ! :)_

* * *

Un gros bruit tira à moitié le Caporal de son sommeil. L'esprit encore embrouillé, il ne chercha pas à savoir d'où provenait ce vacarme. Mis à part une magistrale gueule de bois qui commençait à se manifester, il sentait qu'il avait vraiment froid. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se retourna et se colla à la source de chaleur la plus proche de lui, et se pelotonna contre un corps….

Tiens donc. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramené quelqu'un après la soirée bien arrosée d'hier. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenais de pas grand-chose, mis à part qu'il avait gagné un stupide paris contre Eren. Curieux, le soldat ouvrit un œil, qui tomba nez à nez avec une masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il connaissait cette chevelure, il en était certain.

Minute… Il se redressa d'un bon, et se mit assis sur le matelas et se pris la tête dans les mains, tandis que son cerveau se mettait doucement et douloureusement en route.

Ces cheveux, c'était ceux du gamin… Le gamin était dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que foutait le gamin dans son lit ? Qu'est-ce que foutait le gamin dans son lit, avec lui, et torse nu qui plus est ?

Une décharge d'adrénaline se propagea dans tout son corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Il fouilla tant bien que mal dans les bribes de souvenir de la veille qu'il réussissait à rassembler. Le bar, Hanji, le vomit… au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il parvint à être à peu près sûr de ne rien avoir fait d'intime avec le garçon. Bizarrement, à cette pensée, il se sentit à la fois soulagé, et à la fois déçu d'une certaine manière. Livaï se tourna à nouveau vers le gamin endormi à côté de lui, et brusquement, toutes le pièces se mirent en place dans sa tête, et il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis un moment.

Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité s'était entiché d'un gosse.

Merveilleux.

Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps à la question, comme un fait exprès, Eren commença à s'agiter, annonçant son réveil imminent. Soucieux d'être pris sur le fait en plein reluquage intempestif, et surtout ne sachant pas comment réagir, Livaï se rallongea vite fait et fit semblant de dormir, mais il garda un œil entrouvert de façon à pouvoir voir un tout petit peu à travers ses paupières.

Eren grogna, s'étira, et son poing butta contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Machinalement, il la tâta, et, ne reconnaissant pas ce qu'il avait sous la main, il entrouvrit les yeux, puis les ouvrit complètement . Enfin ces derniers s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut la personne allongée à ses côtés, et il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un très poétique « putain de merde ».

Puis, après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions paniquées, le jeune eut visiblement la même idée que son aîné. Il fit également mine de dormir encore.

Livaï eut pendant quelques secondes envie de l'étrangler.

\- Si on fait tous les deux semblant de dormir, on va rester là encore longtemps, tu sais…

La voix blasée et trainante du noiraud fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au brun. Vivement, il se redressa et mis de la distance avec l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrir de nouveau, et, finalement, la referma.

\- Je pense que tu ferais bien de prendre une douche, ajouta le caporal, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Eren ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, puis, en se mettant debout, il réalisa à quel point cette journée promettait d'être interminable et pénible. Rares avaient été les lendemains de soirée où il avait eu une telle gueule de bois. Surtout il ne s'était jamais réveillé dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins dans celui d'un homme. Néanmoins, il essaya de n'en laisser rien paraître, et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

Livaï soupira tout en passant son uniforme. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bordel ? Il regarda sa montre, quatorze heures passées. Il remercia mentalement Hanji qui avait surement du le couvrir auprès d'Erwin. Le sommeil eut finalement raison de lui pendant qu'il se triturait l'esprit, et lorsque Eren sortit de la salle d'eau, il trouva le noiraud allongé sur le dos, en étoile de mer, sur son lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cette vision fit sourire le jeune homme, malgré la migraine qui martyrisait sa pauvre tête. Profitant de cette occasion, il prit son temps pour observer le spécimen. Vautré ainsi, il n'était plus si intimidant. Son visage, sans l'air ennuyé et bougon qui lui était constamment scotché, avait l'air plus jeune, apaisé, et même doux. Le brun réfléchit à la façon la plus approprié de le réveiller, pendant un instant il fut tenté de lui jeter un coussin dessus pour se venger de tout ce que le caporal lui avait fait subir pendant les entrainements, mais il se ravisa, peu emballé par l'idée de finir sauvagement étranglé. Il opta finalement pour faire semblant de sortir à nouveau de la salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Son petit manège réussi, et il se planta en face du caporal qui faisait son maximum pour paraitre éveillé.

\- bon, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on sorte en même temps, je passe devant pour voir si il n'y a personne.

Le brun acquiesça en silence, tandis que l'autre se devait du lit en ayant l'impression que la terre tournait dangereusement.

Ils parvinrent à sortir de la chambre de Livaï sans se faire remarquer. Tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs du QG, le caporal lança d'une voix moqueuse :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le pari que tu as perdu hier soir gamin.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui lui été donc passé par la tête. Il avait absolument horreur de rédiger ses foutus rapports, qu'il rendait toujours avec au moins une semaine de retard, alors de là à faire ceux de son supérieur…

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du caporal-chef, qui était évidemment parfaitement rangé. Le noiraud farfouilla quelques secondes dans l'impressionnante pile de papiers, et en sortit un petit tas, qu'il fourra dans les mains d'Eren, qui, pour une fois, semblait avoir emprunté le masque blasé et bougon de son supérieur. Livaï alla chercher une seconde chaise et ils se mirent au boulot sans un mot.

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux soldats ronflaient tous les deux sur le bureau de chêne. L'un la bouche ouverte et face contre la feuille toujours vierge d'écriture, l'autre en face de lui, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur le sous-main bordeaux. C'est ce drôle de spectacle qui apparut aux yeux d'Erwin quand celui-ci pénétra dans le bureau, accompagné d'Hanji, qui avait déjà commencé à glousser avant d'entrer, sachant pertinemment dans quel état son ami devait se trouver. Gloussements qui faillirent se changer en un rire franc lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux soldats assoupis.

\- Je vois que ça travaille dur ici. Remarqua simplement le grand blond.

Les deux s'éveillèrent d'un seul coup, Eren faillit avoir une attaque, et sauta sur ses pieds en faisant un salut. Livaï envoya un regard meurtrier à l'intention de la brune à lunettes.

\- Major !

-Repos Eren. Livaï, je peux savoir où est le rapport sur la dernière expédition que je t'avais déjà demandé il y a cinq jours ?

Ce dernier le toisa d'un regard sans expression.

\- Tu l'aurais déjà si je n'en avait pas mille cent vingt-cinq à finir avant celui-ci.

Le major ne releva pas la pique, avant de continuer :

\- J'en ai besoin demain. Absolument, il ajouta, après un coup d'œil à Eren, et j'aimerais que tu n'obliges pas tes subordonnés à écrire les rapports. Eren, si il te menace, parles en à Hanji. Au fait, je veux tout le monde dans le réfectoire dans une heure, il y aura l'affectation des nouvelles recrues.

Sur ces mots, les deux soldats quittèrent le bureau. Quand la porte fut refermée, le caporal lâcha un long soupir.

\- Bon, je vais le faire ce rapport, puisque le tout puissant a décrété que ça devait être moi et pas toi, , en attendant tu peux trier la pile de papier là, déclara-t-il d'une voie lasse, en faisant un signe de tête vers un tas de feuilles dans un coin du plan de travail.

Eren acquiesça en silence, et se mit au travail, non sans jeter quelques regards discrets en direction du plus vieux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était gaucher. Il aurait pourtant juré que son supérieur avait la main droite dominante, au vu de sa façon de manier ses lames et de se battre. A sa grande surprise, le noiraud avait une écriture assez illisible. Il était assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, la main droite sous le menton , le dos vouté. Ses cheveux d'ébène retombaient devant ses yeux anthracites, légèrement décoiffés par la main qu'il venait de passer dedans. A ce moment, Eren eut l'impression de ne pas avoir un adulte en face de lui, mais plutôt un jeune ayant grandi trop vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge qu'il pouvait bien avoir. D'un côté son physique laissait à penser qu'il n'était guère bien âgé, de l'autre, son attitude et la maturité dont il pouvait faire preuve était celles d'un homme qui en avait déjà trop vu.

\- Caporal ?

Ce dernier lui répondit par un « hum » nonchalant, sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vas-y .

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

Cette fois, Livaï releva la tête, surpris :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

L'autre se mit à bafouiller :

\- Heu, ben, comme ça… ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, et puis, je sais pas… ça me perturbe, j'aimerais savoir, c'est tout…

-Hé bien il en faut peu pour te perturber. Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans.

Les sourcils du jeune se levèrent. Il ne pensais pas qu'il était si jeune.

\- Tu me prenait pour un vieillard ou quoi ? demanda le noiraud, presque amusé,

\- Non, c'est juste inhabituel que quelqu'un de si jeune soit déjà à votre grade.

L'âge légal pour s'engager dans l'armée était fixé à dix-sept ans, ou les nouvelles recrues devaient suivre une formation initiale de trois ans avant de choisir leur corps d'incorporation. Atteindre le grade de caporal en moins de quatre ans était en soi un exploit, même dans les bataillons d'exploration, où le brassage de soldat était important, pour compenser les nombreuses pertes des expéditions.

Livaï eut tout à coup l'air d'hésiter à répondre. Il semblait trier dans sa tête ce qu'il pouvait ou non révéler à sa recrue sur son passé.

\- Je ne suis pas passé par la formation de base. J'ai intégré les bataillons à dix-huit ans.

Eren était surpris, mais finalement cette situation ne lui paraissait pas si improbable. Il était plus ou moins communément admis que le Caporal-chef Livaï avait un passé plus que douteux, sur lequel circulaient diverses rumeurs, dont quelques-unes totalement fantaisistes.

Peu enclin à partir sur ce sujet avec le jeune brun, il eut le réflexe de regarder sa montre et pu constater qu'ils devaient se rendre au réfectoire pour l'affectation des nouvelles recrues.

Cette année avait été avare de nouveaux soldats. A peine une petite trentaine de nouvelles têtes venait gonfler les rangs.

Chaque recrue était assignée à une escouade qui comportait déjà des soldats aguerris, pour maximiser les chances de les ramener en vie après la première expédition. Cependant, Livaï avait eu le privilège de choisir lui-même ses soldats. Sa présence était donc inutile ici, mais Erwin tenait à ce que l'intégralité du bataillon soit présent pour accueillir les nouveaux.

Alors qu'il se détournait de Jean et Eren, qu'il avait encore un fois du reprendre à l'ordre pour qu'ils cessent leur gamineries en les menaçant d'un prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, son regard tomba sur une jeune recrue dans la file. Il eut l'effet d'une douche froide, inconsciemment il avait bloqué sa respiration. C'était une jeune fille, petite et menue, avec une longue chevelure d'ébène, des traits fins et délicats, et surtout un regard très singulier. Des yeux gris, presque d'un blanc légèrement bleuté. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne avec de telles prunelles. Elle était aujourd'hui décédée.

* * *

 _Merci de ne pas me lapider pour cette fin de chapitre avec un suspense pourris. Les choses vont bouger un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre promis._

 _J'ai volontairement rendu Livaï moins âgé qu'il est sensé l'être dans le manga parce que j'en avais envie. Voilà._

 _J'espère que la lecture vous aura été agréable,_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

 _Luanaï._


	7. Chapter 6: Retrouvailles

_Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, deux chapitres le même jour ! (non non je n'essaye pas du tout de me faire pardonner du gros retard que j'ai eu) bon celui-ci est très court, mais je trouve qu'il se suffit à lui-même._

* * *

Livaï quitta la salle dans la précipitation, cachant à grand mal son malaise. Il marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la salle d'eau, où il se passa frénétiquement de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter d'avoir les idées claires. Ça y est. Il commençait à devenir dingue. Normal, avec la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent, il devait forcément péter un câble à un moment et commencer à voir des fantômes. Mais pourquoi elle ? Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, c'est à peine s'il reconnaissait ce qu'il y voyait. Son teint blafard et ses larges cernes violettes lui donnaient un air de mort-vivant. Ses mains agrippées au lavabo tremblaient. Lentement, il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Cette technique avait toujours fonctionné pour le calmer. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur ralentirent, pour retrouver un rythme presque normal.

Lentement se dirigea de nouveau vers le réfectoire en reprenant son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Seule Hansi semblait avoir remarqué son absence, cette dernière le scruta comme si elle-même avait compris quelque chose. Surement avait-elle juste remarqué le comportement étrange de son collègue.

Derrière son air blasé, il attendit nerveusement que vienne le tour de la fille. Au moment où elle s'avança sur l'estrade, Erwin prononça son nom : Léna Saruly.

Plus aucun doute. C'était elle.

Une foule d'émotions se bousculèrent à l'intérieur de Livaï, la tristesse, l'étonnement, la colère, et surtout l'incompréhension.

Il n'écoutait plus rien des paroles d'Edwin, le brouhaha ambiant s'était transformé en un lointain bourdonnement. Son regard était fixé sur la soldate, attendant désespérément de rencontrer les deux opales. Lorsque vint ce moment, il senti une cicatrice pourtant bien enfouie se rouvrir sur son cœur. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés lui revinrent, ceux d'une époque où son seul but était de trouver de quoi subsister jusqu'au lendemain, où les mots murs, titans, et armée n'avaient pas encore de sens pour le jeune garçon qu'il était.

La fin de la réunion mit une éternité à arriver. La salle se vida doucement, et très vite, ils furent seuls. Sans un mot, Livaï lui fit signe de le suivre, et se dirigea vers son bureau, duquel il ferma la porte à clé.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de son bureau, les bras croisés et, toujours en silence, observa la jeune fille en face de lui. Mince à la limite de la maigreur, les cheveux relevés sommairement en un chignon lâche, encadrant un visage fin qui portait encore les traces de l'enfance, elle ne paraissait pas à sa place ici et Livaï percevait son malaise. Il porta une main à son front, se massant les tempes, comme si ce geste allait résoudre tous ses problèmes.

\- Tu devrais être morte.

Il peina à reconnaître sa propre voix, déformée par l'émotion.

\- Je devrais.

Une voix étonnamment grave pour un si petit gabarit. Il releva la tête.

\- Et ? C'est tout ? T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Tu débarques l'air de rien dans les bataillons dix ans après avoir officiellement clamsé et j'ai pas le droit à plus niveau info ?

\- Pendant un temps je t'ai cru mort aussi, commença-t-elle, sous le regard perçant de son interlocuteur à la limite de la syncope, j'ai mis longtemps à retrouver ta trace. Il y a dix ans, quand tu as réussi à m'envoyer à la surface pour me faire soigner, il était trop tard, j'aurais dû y rester. La péritonite s'était transformée en septicémie. Je suis restée près de 6 mois dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu une amnésie passagère. Je ne savais même plus que tu existais. J'ai retrouvé toutes mes facultés presque un an plus tard, entre temps, j'avais été recueillie par un couple adorable, qui s'est occupés de moi comme de leur enfant. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à te chercher, quand j'ai enfin retrouvé ta trace tu avais déjà quitté les sous terrains. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour réunir la somme pour payer le droit de passage vers la surface, et pouvoir intégrer l'armée.

Elle avait tout déballé d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme en face d'elle la regardait avec une drôle d'expression.

Lentement, Livaï se redressa, parcouru la distance qui les séparait, et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pu.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué sale gosse.

La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Livaï, tout en essayant de chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà , on sait enfin qui est cette mystérieuse fille ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, j'ai peur que ce passage fasse un peu culcul la praline, mais après tout, je pense que peu de gens resteraient de marbre dans une telle situation, même le petit caporal blasé, J'attends vos avis :)_

 _Lunaï._


	8. Chapter 7: Coup de patte

_Chapitre 7 : TADAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Etant ENFIN en vacances, partiels finis et année validée, je vais faire mon possible pour que les chapitres suivants viennent plus vite ( Je vais essayer hein...)_

 _J'ai terminé ce chapitre à trois heures du matin, donc la relecture n'aura peut être pas été très efficace, veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez en chamin_

 _Réponses:_

 _ **TiffAckerman** : Voilà tu as eu ta réponse, même si ce n'est pas un fantôme j'espère que ça te conviens ^^ Voilà la suite!_

 _ **Boule 78** : merci pout ta review! j'espère que cette suite sera toute aussi top! :)_

 _ **Helena Ackerman** : haaa, ma fidèle revieweuse ( oui je viens d'inventer le mot), j'aime bien la différence de ton entre tes deux reviews, c'est drôle, par contre il va falloir trouver un autre menace que le Nutella, ça ne marce pas avec moi mouhahahhahahaha! Pour ce qui est de Léna, oui elle est bien plus petite en taille que Livaï, et donc oui, c'est une rase motte, je suis partie du principe que, ayant tous deux grandis dans la ville souterraine, même si Livaï aurait eu des problèmes de croissance dus à une alimentation insuffisante ou quoi que ce soit, théoriquement, sa sœur, aurait subit la même chose (oui oui, je vais loin)! Voilà! Pour ce qui est du work and write, j'adore ce concept, sauf que je ne l'appliquerais pas avant la rentrée, la je fais le work and glande (W&G). Voilà voilà, j'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre! _

* * *

D'un commun accord, Livaï et Léna avaient décidé de taire le lien de parenté qui les reliait, pour éviter à la jeune fille d'être accusée de favoritisme. Chose que Livaï ne faisait pas de toute façon , il s'était mis en tête d'entraîner personnellement sa sœur, pour qu'elle atteigne un niveau irréprochable. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse bouffer par les titans de l'autre coté des murs et de la perdre une deuxième fois . Cependant, la jeune recrue avait déjà un niveau exceptionnellement élevé. Tailler des titans en pièces était une affaire de famille apparemment. Toutefois, la jeune fille en bavait pendant ses entraînements personnels, et en sortait à chaque fois épuisée et courbaturée. Même s'il n'en disait mot, Livaï était impressionné par le mental d'acier de la gamine, à laquelle il faisait subir presque le même entraînement que celui qu'il s'imposait. Jamais il n'avait vu une recrue aussi douée et résistante, il ne doutait pas qu'elle surpasserait largement tous les autres soldats qu'il avait entraîné, sûrement même Mikasa.

Le soir, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps libre dans la chambre du caporal, à bavarder et rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus et à essayer de retrouver une relation de frère et sœur à peu près normale. Cependant, ils avaient soigneusement évité de parler de leur enfance, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient lancé le sujet. L'heure était aux retrouvailles, ils auraient bien le temps d'évoquer les souvenirs douloureux plus tard.

Malgré toute leur discrétion, certains changement n'échappèrent pas à quelques personnes observatrices. Hanji avait évidemment tout deviné seule, elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé mais Livaï savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne lui faire part de son analyse.

Il était à présent minuit passé, et la fatigue commençait à gagner les deux soldats. Léna baillait sans retenue depuis un petit moment déjà quand ils entendirent une grattement à la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle,

Haussant les épaules, Livaï se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et l'entrouvrit. Le froid pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre se trouvait une petite boule de poils. C'était un tout petit chaton blanc comme neige, qui semblait frigorifié. Sans hésiter, le caporal le pris dans ses bras, referma la fenêtre, et revint se poser sur son lit, là où sa sœur le regardait d'un air intrigué.

\- Je me demande comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici .

Ce fut au tour de Léna de hausser les épaules, tandis qu'un sourire attendri se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu aimais tant les animaux, lâcha-t-elle.

Livaï détacha son regard du félin miniature pour le planter dans celui de sa sœur:

\- Au moins eux ils sont honnêtes et ne trahissent jamais… Et puis, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, il est quand même trop mignon.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le petit chat grimpa sur ses genoux et s'y pelotonna en une petite boule soyeuse avant de commencer à ronronner. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à papouiller la petite boule toute douce.

\- Je crois qu'il t'as adopté. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne te voie gaga devant un chaton comme ça, ça nuirait à ton image d'homme fort et invincible… Ricana la plus jeune.

Puérilement, Livaï lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, et continua de grattouiller la tête du bébé chat.

Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir faire tomber son masque impassible pour une fois. Sa sœur s'allongea contre le mur avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture supplémentaire que Livaï lui avait sortit. De toute évidence, chez les Ackermann, la frilosité était de famille. Comme sa sœur avait apparemment décidé qu'elle dormirait là, il l'imita, et tandis que son chaton vint se lover dans le creux de son cou, il pensa que cette boule de poils allait faire une très bonne bouillotte, et qu'il qu'il devait lui trouver un nom.

Quand Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Livaï constata que sa sœur était déjà partie. Il mit quelques instants à émerger, et se souvenir qu'il était de repos aujourd'hui. Donc pas besoin de se presser, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur de son lit douillet et de ses couvertures encore un peu. Cependant, le chaton ne semblait pas de cet avis, et s'amusait à grimper et marcher sur la tête du soldat qui dépassait de la couette. Livaï le laissa faire, jusqu'au moment où il commença à lui lécher le nez. Peu enclin à se faire recouvrir de bave, il attrapa l'élément perturbateur, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il remplit le lavabo d'eau tiède, et y déposa la petite bête. Étonnamment, cette dernière ne sembla pas plus perturbée que ça, et se mit à barbotter joyeusement dans l'eau avec ses petites pattes. Le soldat s'attendait à devoir livrer bataille pour laver la bestiole, mais celle-ci se laissa faire et se pelotonna dans la serviette dans laquelle il l'enroula une fois qu'il l'eut bien savonnée. Surpris, mais satisfait, il alla se laver rapidement à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard il quittait sa chambre, le chaton ronronnant sur son épaule. Pour une fois, le bâtiment était calme, les soldats étaient à l'entraînement à cette heure-ci. Après un rapide détour par le réfectoire ou il pris de quoi faire un petit déjeuner rapide, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Hanji. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un petit moment et il était curieux de savoir ce que sa collègue pouvait encore bien mijoter. Au tournant d'un couloir, il croisa Erwin, qui, après l'avoir salué, jeta un regard a la boulette blanche sur son épaule avant de lui demander:

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Livaï ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard blasé :

\- ça, vois-tu Erwin, c'est un chat.

\- Tu sais que les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans ce bâtiment.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est MON chat. Il est sage et n'embêtera personne.

Visiblement peu enclin à argumenter avec la tête de mule en face de lui, Erwin soupira puis reparti vers son bureau, en laissant tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Livaï, lui, repris sa route vers le bureau de la scientifique. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Eren, plongé dans un ancien ouvrage d'anatomie. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité comme à l'accoutumée. Éclairé par une petite lampe à huile et confortablement installé dans un vieux fauteuil, le gamin semblait tellement absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit même pas le noiraud arriver.

\- Tu t'intéresse à l'anatomie toi maintenant ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le brun s'empressa de se lever et de faire un bref salut avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est Hanji qui m'a conseillé ce livre, je ne pensais pas que le corps humain était si complexe… D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une incroyable découverte sur les titans.

Livaï leva un sourcil. Il se mit à espérer que ce soit au moins une découverte utile pour la survit de l'humanité et la lutte contre les titans.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

D'un geste de la main Eren lui désigna la petite porte qui menait à la petite salle attenante, là ou la brune avait pour habitude de s'enfermer quand elle coulait travailler au calme. Livaï nota le regard intrigué qu'il posait sur son chaton perché sur son épaule. Même si il pénétra sans aucun bruit dans la salle, Hanji tourna la tête dans vers lui. Elle avait la tête de la parfaite savante folle. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, auxquelles s'ajoutait un teint fatigué, et des cheveux emmêlés, qui partaient dans tous les sens.

-Livaï ! S'écria-t-elle, tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai découvert ! Je crois que je viens de faire une avancée phénoménale dans la recherche sur les titans et notre histoire ! Olalalalala ! tu te rends compte ! C'est extraordinaire !

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna complètement, et que Livaï failli vomir son maigre petit déjeunner. Dans ses mains gantées, se trouvait un bout de cervelle sanguinolente. Il eut un mouvement de recul, tout en tentant de garder le contenu de son estomac à sa place.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec ça ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Oh ! Ce sont les restes d'Harry, je le dissèque, annonça-t-elle, le plus naturellement du monde. Il a donné son corps à la science, enfin… J'ai récupéré son corps, pour la science. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait encore s'en servir !

\- T'as vraiment un grain, sérieux… Marmonna le soldat, tu veux bien ranger ça le temps que tu m'expliques ?

Tout en souriant telle une détraquée elle reposa l'encéphale sur sa table et enleva ses gants, avant de recouvrir le tout d'un bout de drap blanc. La scientifique repassa dans son bureau où Eren était toujours en train de lire. Elle s'assit à la table avec un air solennel. Les deux hommes prirent place à ses cotés. La brune arborait maintenant un visage très sérieux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Eren.

\- Bon, écoutez moi bien, commença-t-elle, Je pense avoir une piste vers laquelle diriger nos recherches. En observant et comparant anatomiquement notre cerveau et celui des titans j'ai fait une découverte. Nous somme neurologiquement parlant presque identiques aux titans, à quelques détails près. Ils ont exactement la même disposition anatomique que nous, c'est à dire, deux hémisphères séparés en plusieurs lobes, avec neurones, axones, dendrites et tout ce qui va avec. MAIS, Ils n'ont ni système limbique, ni glande pinéale !

Elle avait tout déballé d'une traite, criant presque la dernière phrase, sans reprendre son souffle, et attendait maintenant la réaction de ses collègues. Ces derniers se regardèrent, l'air perdu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'étaient ce fameux système limbique et cette glande pinétruc. Comprenant l'ignorance des deux soldats, Hanji se lança dans une explication rapide. :

\- Bon, le système limbique est une structure de notre cerveau jouant un rôle très important dans le comportement et dans émotions comme l'agressivité, la peur, le plaisir et surtout, il gère la formation de la mémoire. La glande pinéale, est elle aussi un petit organe du cerveau, qui produit des hormones qui régulent les rythmes de veille et de sommeil, et qui semble avoir d'autres fonctions, mais qui n'ont pas encore étés découvertes.

Les deux bruns commençaient doucement à comprendre là ou elle voulait en venir. Eren hésita :

\- Tu veux dire que les titans seraient en fait dénués d'émotions et de mémoire ?

\- T'avais pas encore remarqué ça Jäger ? Lança Livaï, sarcastique.

Eren ne pris pas la peine de répondre à la provocation, à la déception du plus vieux.

\- Ce que je veux vous dire bande d'ignares, repris Hanji, c'est que nous ne nous posons pas les bonnes questions vis à vis des titans … Nous sommes persuadés qu'ils sont apparus après nous. Et si c'était l'inverse ? Si ils avaient été là avant nous ? Je pense, au vu de leur cerveau, qu'ils appartiennent à une race bien plus ancienne que nous. J'ai trouvé un livre ancien dans une bibliothèque au palais lors de notre dernière visite à la capitale, où il est question d'émission énergétiques du corps humain…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as volé un livre interdit ? Demanda Livaï

La brune balaya sa question d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Là n'est pas la question, ils ne s'en rendrons même pas compte. Ce que je pense, c'est que nous devons aller chercher des réponses ailleurs.

Sur ce, la scientifique se leva et alla chercher un gros ouvrage dans la bibliothèque qui menaçait de s'écrouler derrière elle. Elle le posa sur la table avec précaution, et le poussa vers les deux garçons. Son air illuminé et déluré habituel avait été remplacé par une expression sérieuse:

\- Vous devriez le lire, vous comprendrez mieux tout ce que je vous ai expliqué. Je vais de ce pas voir Erwin pour lui faire part de mes découvertes.

Sur ces paroles, sa folie habituelle eut l'air de reprendre le contrôle sur elle, et elle se précipita hors de son bureau en hurlant le prénom du major en laissant les deux autres en plan.

Sous son air blasé, Livaï se sentait nerveux. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de son intérêt pour Eren, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Le chaton se rappela à son bon souvenir en sautant de son épaule, atterrissant sans un bruit sur la table, et trottina vers Eren. Il vint se frotter contre ses mains, sans cesser de ronronner. Les joues du gamin se fendirent d'un grand sourire.

\- Ou est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Il était à moitié congelé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Alors que le félin s'agitait sous son nez, Eren remarqua avec amusement qu'il sentait la même odeur que le shampoing du caporal.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez autant les animaux, continua – t -il .

\- Oui, je sais, apparemment personne n'est au courant de cette précieuse information, répliqua l'autre.

Il attrapa le livre et commença à le feuilleter, tout en jetant de discrets coups d'œils à Eren qui s'amusait avec le chat.

\- Aides-moi à lui trouver un nom. Lui lança-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

\- Un nom comment ?

-Un nom de chat, soupira-t-il,

Eren sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Vous n'avez qu'a l'appeler microbe, il est minuscule déclara-t-il, pas très convaincu.

\- Tu sais, Eren, il va grandir, ça va pas rester un chaton toute sa vie hein…

\- Bah je ne sais pas moi j'ai pas d'idées, bougonna le jeune.

L'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans la lecture de la quatrième de couverture du livre. Tout à coup, Livaï ouvrit grand les yeux. L'air interdit, il demanda :

-Eren, quand ont étés construits les murs ?

\- Il y a une centaine d'années environ, pourquoi ? Eren fut étonné qu'il ne sache pas cela.

\- Ce livre a été écrit il y a deux cent cinquante ans

Le brun cessa de jouer avec la petite bête poilue, et s'approcha de lui pour observer le livre.

\- On nous a toujours dit qu'il ne nous restait rien de l'époque d'avant les murs.

\- Au palais royal, ils ont une bibliothèque rassemblant des ouvrages sur l'histoire connue de l'humanité, avant la construction. Mais elle est interdite aux civils, d'ailleurs peu d'entre eux en connaît l'existence. De ce que j'en sais, la copie ou diffusion de son contenu est interdite également. Je me demande ou elle a bien pu piquer ce livre. Si quelqu'un se rend compte que c'est nous qui l'avons, on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Eren ne répondit pas. Il semblait perturbé. Livaï le voyait à sa manie de commencer à se ronger les ongles. Il l'avait remarqué peu de temps auparavant, se rendant compte que le gammin avait le même tique que lui. Eren lui, commençait à s 'énerver tout seul. Pourquoi voulait-on cacher la vérité au peuple, le maintenir dans l'ignorance ? Il ne comprenait pas, souvent, il avait eu l'impression, surtout à l'école, que la version des faits donné à la population quant à leur histoire ne tenait pas la route, qu'il y avait des incohérences et des secrets qui étaient biens gardés. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il 'aurait pas ses réponses de sitôt.

\- Commence pas à te prendre la tête pour ça, sinon t'aura pas fini…

Sur ces mots, Livaï se leva se sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, le chaton sur ses talons, littéralement , ce dernier essayait de choper ses bottes.

Eren secoua la tête et finit par l'imiter en jetant un coup d'œil à l''horloge murale, c'était l'heure de manger.

Le soleil se couchait doucement. Sur le toit du bâtiment principal de la caserne, Emmitouflé dans sa cape verte Livaï savourait son instant de tranquillité. Il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier sur les toits quand il voulait être tranquille, et échapper à Erwin et sa paperasse ou Hanji et ses expériences douteuses. Personne ne pensait jamais à venir le chercher ici. Kappy, c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de nommer le chaton, en boule entre sa main droite , lui servait de bouillotte. Dans sa main gauche, se trouvait une cigarette, dans laquelle il avait ajouté un peu de chanvre, qu'il avait dérobé dans les nombreuses plantes de la collection d'hanji. Il se trouvait perché au dessus d'un balcon, qui donnait sur une salle de repos des soldats.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux mains saisirent le bord du toit, et puis une tête apparut entre celles-ci.

Hanji.

Un grand sourire un peu effrayant éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit le caporal, enroulé entièrement dans sa cape, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser, qui l'observait d'un air mi-inquiet mi-blasé, déçu que sa cachette ait finalement été découverte. Voyant qu'elle se hissait pour le rejoindre, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et la prévint :

\- Si tu poses ton cul à coté de moi je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de titans!

Arrivée à destination, la scientifique fit semblant de se fermer la bouche avec une fermeture éclair. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement à coté de son ami.

\- Tu vas finir par traverser le toit et tomber sur la tête d'Erwin si tu continues à te prendre pour un éléphant.

\- Il n'est pas là. Il est en réunion avec le major des brigades spéciales. L'informa-t-elle.

La brune tendit la main en direction du noiraud, celui-ci lui passa le joint, sur lequel elle tira longuement.

\- Je savais bien que ma meilleure herbe avait mystérieusement disparue ! Elle est bonne hein ? D'ailleurs je croyait que tu voulais arrêter toi ?

\- Elle est pas mal, j'avais parlé d'arrêter le tabac, pas l'herbe.

La brune ricana. Puis redevint un peu plus sérieuse.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec mademoiselle Sarully? Vous passez du bon temps ensemble ? Gazouilla-t-elle,

\- Arrêtes tes conneries, tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça débile !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à être sûre du lien qu'il y a entre vous. Elle est quoi ? Une vieille connaissance du temps ou tu n'étais pas encore chez nous ?

\- C'est ma petite sœur ,la coupa Livaï, pour éviter qu'elle se lance dans une analyse à voix haute.

Hanji resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Cette idée m'était passée par la tête, mais j'étais persuadée que tu étais fils unique.

\- Ben moi j'étais persuadé qu'elle était morte jusqu'à la semaine dernière tu vois.

\- Et alors comment se débrouille notre mini-Ackermann ? Suit-elle l'exemple du frangin ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre.

Un très fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du caporal.

\- Pas mal, si elle continue comme ça, j'espère bien qu'elle atteindra au moins le même niveau que moi.

Hanji hocha la tête, impressionnée. S'il disait vrai, à eux deux, ils promettaient de faire un carnage chez dans le camp des titans, et elle pourrait au passage en capturer quelques uns. Elle imaginait déjà son futur élevage de titans.

\- Efface ce sourire flippant de ta tronche, grosse maboule.

Hanji s'allongea sur les tuiles froides en ricanant, puis, laissa le silence revenir. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux militaires ne parlèrent, se contentant de se faire passer la cigarette améliorée. Le silence fut à nouveau rompu par l'arrivé de personnes sur le balcon. De leur perchoir, Hanji et Livaï ne pouvaient pas voir les nouveaux arrivants. Livaï fait signe à Hanji de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas que sa cachette soit découverte par d'autres personnes. Très vite ils reconnurent les voix d'Eren et Armin. Ce dernier semblait en train d'essayer de raisonner le brun.

\- Eren, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Changes toi les idées au moins, il faut que tu te le sortes de la tête.

\- Facile à dire ça, Armin, tu crois que je ne n'essaye pas ? Grommela Eren. En même temps, je le vois tous les jours, c'est pas simple. J'en peux plus… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Bah honnêtement, je ne sais pas, prends du recul, concentre toi sur autre chose … Ou bien tente le tout pour le tout,vas le voir, et dit lui ce que tu ressens pour lui, soit ça passe soit ça casse, au moins tu seras fixé, et tu pourras passer à autre chose.

Le brun lâcha un long soupir.

\- Franchement Armin, tu es très bon en stratégie militaire, mais niveau conseils sentimentaux, c'est pas encore ça. Tu imagine si je vais le voir et que je lui dit, j'ai pas envie de finir découpé en petit morceaux dans un fossé .

Sur ces mots, Kappy sauta de la main de Livaï pour atterrir avec un bruit mat sur les tuiles humides, puis se laissa glisser avant de sauter sur la petite terrasse, aux pieds des deux jeunes. Le félin sauta dans les bras d'Eren, qui commença à le caresser.

\- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, c'est son chat.

\- Depuis quand les animaux sont autorisés dans l'enceinte de la caserne ? Questionna Armin,

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Vas savoir...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se refermait doucement sur le blond et le brun. Un peu plus haut Livaï regardait Hanji, les yeux ronds de surprise, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est motivant_

 _Luanaii_


	9. Chapitre 8: Une tasse de thé

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _J'étais tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle, ce qui explique le délais plus que long pour ce chapitre ^^ mais maintenant que je suis revenue, voici la suite, je vais faire des efforts pour poster la suite assez rapidement!, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Nekoko3: Whaou ! merci :D Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par rapport au caractère OCC de Livaï, d'un coté je suis d'accord, de l'autre un peu moins, parce que je pense, au contraire de la majorité des gens, que Livaï est quand même expressif, surtout dans le manga, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les derniers scans, donc je ne vais pas te spoiller, mais je pense que Livaï est loin d'être la personne si froide et aussi expressif qu'un poisson rouge que tout le monde s'amuse à décrire ^^ enfin bon, c'est ma vision, en tout cas, heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! :)_

 _Boule 78: Merci! voilà la suite , j'espère que ca va te plaire:)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Un vent glacial soufflait fort et la neige avait commencé à tomber. Cette journée était interminable. Les bataillons avaient organisé une journée de simulation et d'entraînement. Lancés au grand galop, les escouades d'Hanji et Livaï se frayaient un chemin à travers les arbres de la foret, Les deux capitaines chevauchant en tête, hurlant littéralement des indications à leurs subordonnés, et parfois aussi des insultes, enfin, surtout Livaï, pour couvrir le bruit du martellement des sabots des chevaux et du vent, tandis qu'a tour de rôle les soldats les suivaient en voltigeant dans les airs. Le but de la manœuvre était de travailler la coordination des deux équipes en vue des prochaines expéditions.

L'exercice fut éprouvant,provoqua de nombreuses prises de têtes, mais fut finalement concluant au bout de longues heures d'entraînement. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les deux groupes rentraient au QG à présent. Les deux chefs d'escouade étaient encore en tête, Hanji avait commencé à faire la course, et, pour une fois, Livaï avait répondu à la provocation, pressé de rentrer,en serrant les flancs de Nyx, qui était partit comme une fusée, rattrapant le cheval alezan de la brune en quelques secondes, avant de le dépasser.

La petite troupe arriva enfin aux écuries, et chacun fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre pied à terre, après cette journée passée à cheval, qui n'allait pas manquer de leur laisser les muscles endoloris.

Une fois les chevaux brossés et rentrés dans leur box respectifs, chacun put enfin partir vaquer à ses occupations.

Livaï en profita pour aller prendre une bonne douche chaude. Alors que l'eau presque brûlante coulait abondamment le long de son dos, et le long de ses muscles courbaturés, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Depuis la fameuse soirée où Eren lui avait révélé son secret sans le vouloir ni le savoir, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Il en avait vaguement discuté avec Hanji après le départ des deux recrues, et cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle le savait depuis un petit moment mais qu'elle avait donné sa parole à Eren qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Livaï ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui dire qu'elle voyait bien que le noiraud n'était pas insensible au brun non plus, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, et que tant qu'ils resteraient discrets personne ne viendraient les embêter. Ce à quoi Livaï lui répondit d'arrêter de déblatérer des conneries avant de la faire tomber du toit, décidant qu'elle ne méritait plus le droit d'accéder à sa cachette personnelle. Cependant la phrase de la brune à lunettes lui trottait dans la tête depuis les trois jours qui avaient passés, durant lesquels, il avait soigneusement évité Eren. Finalement le gamin avait été discret. Sans sa bourde, il n'aurait sûrement pas deviné son secret . Le soldat ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Peu à peu, il commençait à se demander : et si ça pouvait marcher? En même temps, il se disait que c'était absolument n'importe quoi, et que de toute façon il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache encore à quelqu'un qui pouvait mourir à tout moment pendant une expédition. Il en avait déjà assez bavé comme ça. Cette situation l'agaçait. Énervé, le caporal abattit son poing contre la paroi de la douche. Il n'allait pas tarder à devenir complètement taré si ce n'était pas déjà le cas .D'un geste rageur, il coupa l'eau, et sortit pour se sécher rapidement avant d'enfiler une tenue propre et de sortir de sa chambre. Erwin les avait convoqués Hanji et lui pour leur parler d'une future mission.

En chemin, il croisa Kappy qui se mit à trottiner derrière lui. Le petit chat commençait à prendre l'habitude de lui suivre comme son ombre, si bien que plus personne n'y faisait attention, même Erwin. Quant à lui, il trouvait a présence du félin avait un pouvoir étonnamment apaisant et déstressant sur sa personne. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau du major, il entendit des hurlements de joie provenant sans nul doute des cordes vocales d'Hanji. Livaï soupira en voyant la brune sautiller partout en poussant de petits cris, devant un Erwin impassible, comme à son habitude, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête.

Il s'installa sur la chaise de libre croisant les bras et les jambes . Quand la furie fut redevenue à peu près calme, le grand blond leur expliqua la situation :

\- Nous allons mener une mission un peu spéciale, et surtout confidentielle, je compte sur vous pour briefer vos escouades, commença-t-il. Livaï, Hanji m'a dit qu'elle t'avait informé de ses récentes découvertes.

\- Brièvement, oui, répondit le noiraud.

\- Bien, à cela s'ajoute que j'ai eu confirmation par une source sure que le gouvernement nous cache des informations concernant les titans. Tu as sans doute remarqué que les ouvrages qu'Hanji a empruntés datent de bien avant la construction des murs.

Le soldat hocha la tête, il les avait potassés depuis que la scientifique les lui avait montrés.

Le major continua :

\- Nous allons donc chercher à découvrir la vérité, nous devons savoir si les secrets qui sont gardés par le gouvernement relèvent d'une question de sécurité et de préservation de la population ou du complotisme. Pour cela, il va falloir mener le plan en plusieurs étapes, premièrement il va falloir trouver d'autres documents au palais. Nous allons profiter du congrès annuel de l'armée qui est prévu dans deux jours, nous irons tous les trois, plus quelques membres de vos escouades respectives.

Le grand blond continua à donner ses consignes aux deux autres militaires, avant que ceux-ci puissent prendre congé.

Le jour du départ arriva bien vite le petit groupe s'était regroupé devant les écuries avant l'aube. Il fallait un peu plus de deux jours pour atteindre la capitale. Livaï jeta un coup d'œil à ses soldats. Il avait choisi Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sacha, Connie et aussi Léna, afin de la tester. La jeune fille avait été présentée comme un futur élément très prometteur par Erwin, qui avait accepté la proposition de Livaï de l'intégrer à son escouade. Elle avait été bien accueillie au sein de son équipe et commençait à y trouver sa place, malgré l'étonnement que cette incorporation avait suscité.

Les soldats semblaient tous encore à moitié endormis. En les observant, Livaï se rendit compte qu'ils avaient encore l'air de gosses, malgré les responsabilités et les risques qu'ils prenaient. Une fois les chevaux prêts et les cavaliers en selle, la petite troupe prit le départ en silence. Hanji et Erwin chevauchaient en tête, discutant de diverses stratégies pour s'introduire dans la bibliothèque qui était sûrement placée sous surveillance. Livaï les suivait, chevauchant juste derrière,sans prendre part à la conversation, préférant profiter du calme de l'aube. La neige recouvrait le paysage et atténuait tous les bruits, laissant seulement le crissement des sabots des chevaux dans la neige et les discrets bavardages des deux autres devant lui venir perturber le silence. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la jument d'Eren avait accéléré pour se placer à côté de son cheval. Le brun ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu tant il semblait lutter pour rester éveillé. Le noiraud en profita pour l'observer discrètement : en dessous de sa chevelure éternellement ébouriffée, de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux émeraudes, dont les paupières semblaient vouloir à tout prix les recouvrir. Le froid avait rougit le bout de son nez, et son menton était enfoncé dans l'épais col vert de sa cape. De toute évidence le gosse avait des soucis de sommeil, tout comme lui. Si seulement Eren savait qu'ils avaient certainement tous les deux les mêmes préoccupations qu'ils les empêchaient de dormir, le caporal trouvait ça presque ironique… Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées en le fixant vraiment le voir, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le gamin avait émergé et le regardait d'un air étonné, avant de lui demander :

\- Il y a un problème Caporal ?

Cette question agaça le noiraud, pourquoi Eren persistait à l'appeler par son grade et le vouvoyer, alors qu'il tutoyait tous les autres chefs du bataillons, même les plus gradés que lui, comme Hansi ?

\- Eren tu fais me chier à t'adresser toujours à moi comme si j'étais ton putain d'ancêtre quand on est que tous les deux , grommela-t-il, on passe les trois quarts de nos journées ensemble !

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air paniqué :

-Mais… Comment je dois vous appeler alors ?

Livaï soupira… Est-ce que le jeune faisait exprès d'être aussi stupide ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer , et j'ai un prénom aussi, ducon.

Eren ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte, il en avait reçu des bien pires durant les entraînements, et puis ce n'était un secret pour personne que le caporal n'était pas de bonne humeur le matin, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se lever à l'aube pour aller cavaler dans la neige. Mais la demande de son supérieur l'intriguait, même si une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir.

-Bon… d'accord, finit-il par répondre, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans le silence, perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, et tentant de comprendre l'étrange attitude de son supérieur.

Un peu plus loin derrière, les autres soldats avaient enfin émergés complètement, Sasha et Connie semblaient déjà chercher quelles bêtises ils pourraient bien faire aujourd'hui, cependant, à cheval, leur possibilités étant assez limitées, ils se contentèrent pour l'instant de se chamailler.

De leur côté, Léna, Armin et Mikasa discutaient et commençaient à faire connaissance. Les deux jeunes femmes s'appréciaient de plus en plus. La conversation avait fini par porter sur Eren, et Léna avait été amusée de voir à quel point Mikasa pouvait se montrer protectrice et maternelle avec lui. C'est alors qu'Armin posa une question gênante pour la plus jeune :

\- Au fait Léna, tu as l'air d'être assez proche du Caporal-Chef Livaï, tu le connaissait avant de rentrer dans les bataillons ?

La soldate eut l'air paniqué l'espace d'un instant. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, que pouvait-t-elle donc bien leur dire ? Ils avaient convenu de ne pas révéler leur lien de parenté dans un premier temps. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était évident de remarquer pour les autres qu'ils se connaissaient avant son entrée dans l'armée, sans compter leur ressemblance physique. Elle se contenta donc d'une réponse vague, mais qui contenait une part de vérité.

\- Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'étais gamine, avant que lui-même n'entre dans les bataillons.

Mikasa se contenta de hausser un sourcil, imaginant difficilement le caporal prendre une fillette sous son aile.

Armin ne manqua pas de remarquer le trouble qu'avait provoqué cette question chez la jeune fille. Il avait déjà analysé la situation et pour lui il était clair que le jeune fille avait un lien spécial avec leur caporal, même s'il n'était pas encore certain de la nature de cette relation, mais il gardait ses observations pour lui. Voyant que Léna semblait peu encline à parler de ses origines, aucun des deux n'insista et ils changèrent de sujet.

Les cavaliers continuèrent leur périple dans le calme, et ne firent qu'une rapide pause au milieu de la journée pour manger un déjeuner frugal. La route fut pénible à cause des conditions climatiques, cavaliers comme chevaux étaient frigorifiés.

Le petit convoi ne s'arrêta que le soir, dans une modeste auberge ou un bon repas chaud leur fut servi, au plus grand bonheur de tous, mais surtout celui de Sasha.

Les soldats purent profiter du grand salon à leur disposition. Livaï, en avait profité pour avancer sa lecture du livre que la brune à lunettes lui avait prêté. Il avait tiré un fauteuil juste à coté de la grande cheminée qui diffusait une agréable chaleur dans toute la pièce. Le livre traitait des différences anatomiques et fonctionnelles entre les humains et les titans. Outre le fait que l'ouvrage avait été écrit avant la construction des murs,il était clair que la ou les personnes qui l'avaient écrit avaient des connaissances bien plus étendues que celles dont les bataillons disposaient. Le caporal ne comprenait pas, pourquoi leur cacher des informations si précieuses, qui leur permettrait de mieux comprendre les titans, et de lutter plus efficacement ? Il avait également remarqué d'étranges petites annotations dans les marges tout au long de l'ouvrage, qui ne ressemblaient pas à l'écriture de la binoclarde. Apparemment les bataillons n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions. Inconsciemment, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus. Il passa encore quelques minutes à se triturer les méninges et à s'énerver tout seul avant de fermer le livre et de l'envoyer sur la table basse d'un geste rageur. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs communs qui avaient été mis à leur disposition, après un détour pas la salle d'eau. Dans la pénombre il remarqua que Connie et Jean étaient déjà couchés. Pas étonnant, la journée avait été épuisante, et il ne restait presque plus personne dans le salon avant qu'il n'en parte. Il se laissa tomber mollement dans la couchette du bas d'un des lits superposés avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture rêche et de se tourner vers le mur, pour attendre que le sommeil vienne le chercher.

Et il attendit. Il essaya de compter les titans, il arrêta a 1227.

Les minutes passaient, les heures aussi, et Livaï attendait toujours. Il était épuisé, mais visiblement son cerveau ne voulait pas s'arrêter de penser, surtout à un gosse brun avec des yeux turquoises trop fatigués. Il se retourna brusquement, faisant grincer le vieux matelas inconfortable. Au bord de la crise de nerf, il se releva finalement pour aller se faire une tasse de thé, dans l'espoir que le breuvage le calme. Il quitta la chambre commune sur la pointe des pieds, ne réveillant personne. Dans le salon, il rencontra Hansi, affalée et endormie sur le canapé face à la cheminée, le vacarme de ses ronflements couvrant les crépitements du feu. Il continua sa route vers la petite cuisine. Alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir menant à la pièce, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il toqua deux petits coups avant de pousser doucement le battant, et découvrit Eren assis à la table devant une tasse fumante. Le gamin leva des yeux fatigués vers lui, avait vraiment une mine de déterré.

-Toi non plus tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, questionna le caporal, d'une voix rauque.

Le brun secoua la tête, le menton reposant dans le creux de sa main.

Sans un mot de plus, Livaï mit de l'eau à chauffer, avant de partir à le recherche d'une tasse et de thé, qu'il posa en face de l'autre soldat.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'échangèrent aucune parole, le silence étant seulement troublé par les bruits de la bouilloire sur le feu. Une fois son breuvage prêt, le noiraud s'assit face au gamin.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas passé une nuit correcte ?

\- Tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de quand date la dernière, avoua le brun, en plantant ses orbes turquoises dans celles aciers qui le fixaient depuis l'autre bout de la table.

\- Et après tu me racontes que tout vas bien, tu me prends vraiment pour un con… marmonna le plus vieux.

Eren fit mine d'être captivé par les reliefs de sa tasse.

Livaï en avait assez de faire semblant. Il avaient envie de le secouer par les épaules et de lui ordonner d'arrêter ses conneries, et d'aller mieux. Il avait aussi envie de lui parler de ce qu'il avait entend l'autre soir et enfin de crever l'abcès et les non dit qu'il y avait entre eux, et de lui dire que lui aussi ne lui était pas insensible.

Ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet subtilement, il fit ce qu'il savait faire, à savoir mettre les pieds dans le plat :

-Tu sais, je vous ai entendu parler l'autre soir avec Armin, sur le balcon de la salle de repos…

Pendant un instant, Eren le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis, lorsqu'il comprit enfin à quelle discussion il faisait référence, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup et Livaï put y lire pendant quelques secondes de la panique, avant que le jeune ne prenne la parole :

\- Comment vous… heu tu, se reprit-il en voyant le regard assassin de l'autre en face de lui, comment...tu as pu entendre ça… On était vraiment seuls, tu m'espionne ?

-Mais non, j'étais sur le toit, Eren leva un sourcil, étonné de cette réponse, alors il se sentit obligé de lui expliquer, J'y vais souvent pour être tranquille et qu'on me fiche la paix, et ce soir là j'étais tranquillement au dessus du balcon quand vous avez débarqué tous les deux .

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors Livaï continua son monologue :

-Voilà, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais au courant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas un psychopathe et je ne t'aurais pas découpé en morceau si tu étais venu m'en parler.

Eren semblait n'avait pas bougé, on aurait dit qu'il avait emprunté le masque d'impassibilité de l'autre, ne laissant filtrer aucun indice pour laisser deviner à Livaï ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité avant qu'il lui réponde :

-Et ?… c'est tout ?

Le noiraud soupira, il n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas habitué à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois, il fut destabilisé par l'intensité du regard que le brun braquait sur lui via ses orbes turquoises.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est assez bizarre tout de même... Tu te pointes au milieu de la nuit, avec la même tête de zombie que moi, voir même pire, (parce que je ne suis pas si stupide que tu le pense, j'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'est pas au meilleur de ta forme,) pour me balancer ça, et continuer à prendre ton thé tranquillement. Je comprends pas vraiment la logique qu'il y a la dedans.

Livaï soupira, c'est vrai que présenté comma ça, c'était spécial. Cependant,il senti qu'il avait là une occasion de discuter franchement et tranquillement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avec le garçon qui ne se représenterait pas d'aussitôt. Alors il décida d'être honnête avec le jeune homme en face de lui. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens :

\- Eren, je pense que tu sais que je t'aime bien... vraiment, il baissa les yeux sur la tasse de thé entre ses mains avant de continuer, et je pense que je suis bien plus... attaché à toi qu'un caporal devrait normalement s'attacher à ses soldats…

Le brun ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase

-Bah non.

Les deux petits mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sous le coup de l'étonnement, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'autre lui dirait ça, surtout connaissant le personnage d'ordinaire si renfermé sur lui même. Eren réussit à garder l'air impassible, décidément les rôles étaient inversés ce soir, mais il avait reçu une décharge d'adrénaline qui faisait littéralement tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. En voyant la tête de son interlocuteur, il se dit qu'il valait mieux d'arrêter de le couper sinon il n'obtiendra jamais le fond de sa pensée.

Livaï repris :

\- Donc voilà, maintenant tu le sais mais ce n'est pas la question, mais peu importe ce que l'on peut éprouver l'un pour l'autre, et que ce soit réciproque ou non, on est dans une situation où on ne peut pas se permettre n'importe quoi. Je dis ça autant pour toi que pour moi. Ça me fait chier de le dire, vraiment, mais c'est impossible.

Voilà, il avait fait ce que son rang lui demandait, à savoir éviter une relation avec l'un de ses subordonné. Cependant tout son être hurlait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentait la tempête à l'intérieur de lui qui faisait rage.

Le brun en face de lui n'avait toujours rien dit et s'appliquait à rester impassible, tout comme lui, il avait seulement baissé les yeux, sûrement pour que l'autre ne puisse pas lire le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'y trouvait. Heureusement que Livaï en avait l'habitude, de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait, parce que là, c'était dur, très dur… Sûrement la fatigue accumulée depuis ces derniers mois mettait ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le jeune soldat répondit d'une voix rauque:

\- Je comprend tout à fait. C'est bien plus raisonnable comme ça.

Un grand silence suivit. Eren qui avait trouvé la force de museler et contenir ses émotions releva la tête ver l'autre qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur sa tasse, sans la voir. Il en profita pour regarder le visage mystérieux en face de lui. Ses cheveux de jais, d'ordinaire si bien rangés tombaient en bataille sur son front, en descendant sur les yeux gris, Eren remarqua que ses cils étaient très longs, la rangée du bas touchait la peau sous l'œil, cette même peau qui tirait sur le violet tant les cernes étaient importantes et contrastaient avec la peau blafarde du reste du visage du noiraud.

Troublé, le brun se leva brusquement en faisant crisser sa chaise contre le sol pour aller laver sa tasse et la ranger, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir l'autre de sa léthargie et qui l'imita.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce toujours sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Eren passa devant Livaï, ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension, attrapa la manche du jeune soldat, et tira dessus pour qu'il se retourne. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension à l'intérieur en croisant le regard étrange de l'autre.

Livaï agrippa son épaule d'une main et sa taille de l'autre, l'attira contre lui et le serra fort entre ses bras. Il n'avait jamais su exprimer ses sentiments par des mots, alors il laissa ses gestes parler à sa place. Il voulait que le gamin comprenne qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable avec lui, qu'il voulait lui aussi, pour une fois, se laisser aller et arrêter d'avoir peur de s'attacher aux gens pour les perdre et souffrir encore et encore. Il en avait déjà trop donné pour pouvoir se lâcher à nouveau avec quelqu'un.

Si Eren s'était d'abord tendu, pensait qu'il était en train d'halluciner,il avait bien vite enroulé ses bras à l'identique et répondu à l'étreinte, se tordant le cou pour réussir à enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à ce moment, chacun profitant de la sensation de l'autre tout contre soi. Livaï passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun, il pouvait enfin laisser glisser ses doigts dans la masse châtain, et sentir qu'ils étaient étonnement doux.

Finalement, Eren releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du caporal qui le fixait déjà. Et enfin il réussit. Il réussit enfin à traverser voir derrière le masque que l'autre ne laissait jamais tomber. Il comprit que finalement l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait jamais réussi à gérer ses émotions et qu'il se contentait de les subir avant de refouler et de tout intérioriser sans jamais laisser rien sortir. IL se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas exploser et devenir fou avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Alors, lentement, Eren Jäger pris son courage à deux mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Livaï, tandis que ce dernier reserrait sa prise sur ses hanches.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que la fin ne fait pas trop cul-cul, n'hésitez pas me faire part de vos impressions !_

 _Luanaii._


	10. Chapitre 9: Macarons

TOUDOUDOU ! Me voici me voilà ! Je suis de retour ! Non non je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic j'ai juste eu une annéee hyper chargée et très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture !

Réponses au gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des mots doux ^^ :

 _ **Manu44 :** tadaa la suite ! _

_Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que mes efforts pour respecter l'univers de snk se voient un petit peu ! J'essaye en effet de coller au personnages le plus possible, sans pour autant tober dans l'excès comme j'ai pu le voir dans certaines histoires, à savoir un Eren tellement naïf et soumis qqu'il en devient presque bête et nunuche, et un Livaï tirannique et sans aucune émotion, comme un robot. (ce qui ne reste que mon avis bien sur ^⁾, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous !:)_

 _ **Mlle. Poulpi :** merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !:)_

 _bisous de moi !_

…..

 **Chapitre 9 : macarons et équipements tridimensionnels.**

Armin observait les deux soldats devants lui. Personne n'avait remarqué le subtil changement d'attitude entre ces deux là sauf lui, et peut être Hanji aussi, mais elle ne s'était pas encore manifestée sur le sujet, trop occupée à organiser la stratégie avec Erwin.. Le petit blond avait bien vu que Livaï et Eren étaient tous deux bien silencieux depuis ce matin, après un réveil difficile qui lui avait fait confirmé que ces deux là n'avaient que très peu dormis, quand les deux militaires avaient débarqué dans la salle commune vraiment pas réveillés. Si cet état matinal était habituel pour Eren, voir leur caporal complètement dans le gaz était inédit et avait grandement amusé intérieurement ses subordonnés, mais qui s'étaient évidemment bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire.

Le petit bataillon avait donc repris sa route dans le froid hivernal, Eren s'était à nouveau placé aux cotés de Livaï, comme la veille. Ce dernier avait enfouit ses mains dans l'épaisse crinière d'ébène de son cheval pour tenter de les réchauffer et ne cessait de se repasser en boucle la scène de la nuit dernière.

Après s'être embrassé de façon plutôt inattendue, les deux soldats s'étaient tout de même rendus chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, et s'étaient écroulés de sommeil dans leur lits. La soirée ayant été trop riche en émotions pour tous les deux.

Le caporal commençait déjà à se tordre l'esprit dans tous les sens. D'un coté, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé les choses aller dans cette direction, surtout que c'est lui qui avait pris le gamin dans ses bras, mais de l'autre coté, il se sentait étonnamment bien, et ça, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cependant, les bavardages plus que bruyants de ses jeunes soldats, ceux de Sacha et Connie en particulier, commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler. Le manque de sommeil n'aidant pas, il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et avait un seuil de tolérance particulièrement bas ce matin. Malgré son grade, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être trop tyrannique avec ses subordonnés. Il se contenta donc pour le moment de leur lancer des regards noirs ce qui eut au moins pour effet de les faire se taire pour quelques minutes. Néanmoins ils recommencèrent à faire du bruit bien trop vite au goût du caporal, qui , pour une fois lâcha l'affaire et alla se placer à l'arrière de la troupe, loin des braillements incessants.

Quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre leur destination, les soldats firent une halte, et se regroupèrent autour d'Erwin qui leur communiqua les dernières informations :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous soupçonnons le gouvernement, ou au moins une partie de faire de la rétention d'information par rapport aux titans. Notre mission est pour le moment de fouiller la bibliothèque ainsi que les archives non ouvertes au public. Je vous exposerai le plan en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, l'important est de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Il ne faut en aucun cas que quelqu'un soupçonne la véritable raison de notre venue ici, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne plus parler de notre plan entre vous une fois que nous serons entrés dans la capitale pour éviter tout risque d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrète. Nous nous réunirons ce soir après la cérémonie dans les quartiers qui nous seront attribués. .

Les soldats acquiescèrent et se remirent rapidement en selle pour repartir, pressés d'arriver à leur destination pour pouvoir enfin se mettre au chaud.

Cette fois, Eren chevaucha à l'avant en compagnie de Mikasa et Armin.

-Eren, tu as des cernes immenses, lâcha Mikasa.

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle, avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu n'auras qu'à empêcher l'autre tête de cheval de ronfler toute la nuit.

Ledit cheval ne tarda pas à se manifester bruyamment :

-Tu te fous de moi Jäger ?! Tu t'es entendu toi ? Non mais je rêve !

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent presque immédiatement dans une dispute puérile pour savoir qui ronflait le plus, au grand désespoir des autres, blasés.

Livaï traînait à la fin du convoi pour tenter de trouver un peu de calme, et fut rejoint par Léna. Aucun des deux soldats ne parlait. L'un comme l'autre savait apprécier le silence. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Livaï sentit le regard de sa sœur peser sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Après quelques instants il se tourna vers elle et grommela :

\- Qu'est ce que t'as me fixer comme ça ?

Léna sourit discrètement à cette remarque bourrue :

\- Tu as changé.

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre, peu enclin à partir dans une grande discussion dès le matin alors qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. La petite avait toujours été très observatrice, et il avait toujours eu du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais au moins, ajouta Léna, tu as toujours gardé ton caractère moisit.

\- T'as vu le tien sale gosse ? Tu peux parler.

Ladite sale gosse ricana brièvement avant de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits, se plongeant dans les souvenir d'une époque où ils passaient la majorité de leur temps à se chamailler comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Voir que son frère avait tant changé l'avait perturbé au début, au point de ne pas le reconnaître par moments. Il avait toujours été assez inexpressif et taciturne, mais pas à ce point. Passé les premiers jours et la joie de se retrouver, elle s'était rendue compte des épreuves que son frère avait du traverser. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Farlan et Isabel, qu'elle avait bien connu également, uniquement qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu lors de leur première expédition hors des murs. Sentant le malaise de son frère et sa réticence à en parler, elle n'avait pas insisté.

Finalement, au fil des jours qu'elle passait en compagnie de son frère, en observant ce dernier, elle se rendait compte qu'il avait gardé beaucoup de ses petites manies et son mauvais caractère légendaire qu'il possédait déjà étant enfant.

De son coté, Livaï, lui, continuait encore et toujours à se repasser la scène de la nuit dernière dans sa tête, à l'analyser à nouveau et se torturant gentiment l'esprit, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était en train de devenir dingue c'était officiel.

La troupe arriva à la capitale aux alentours de midi. Pour la totalité des jeunes recrues, c'était une première, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la grande ville, ils avançaient les yeux grands ouverts dans les rues somptueuses, attentifs aux moindres détails. Ici le décor était tout autre de celui dont ils avaient l'habitude, les bâtiments étaient plus exubérants les uns que les autres, colorés, aux façades ornées de multiples fioritures et fantaisies architecturales. Livaï détestait cela, il méprisait cet étalage de richesse et d'abondance. Ici la menace des titans paraissait si lointaine et peu importante, les gens riches vivaient tranquillement leur petite vie tandis que la chair à canon allait se faire massacrer au dehors.

Les cavaliers arrivèrent enfin au palais royal, après avoir sillonné les rues pavées pendant quelques minutes.

Une fois les chevaux confiés à une armée de palefreniers, ils furent conduits dans leur appartements. Toute une aile du palais avait été mise à leur entière disposition. Comble du luxe, chacun eut droit à une chambre seule, ce qui ravit les jeunes recrues, heureuses à l'idée de ne pas s'entasser dans un vieux dortoir, comme à leur habitude. Avant que les soldats ne se séparent et qu'ils puissent profiter de leur après-midi de repos, Erwin leur donna rendez-vous vingt minutes avant le début de la cérémonie dans un salon privé qui avait été mit à leur disposition.

Livaï profita de son temps libre pour réquisitionner une des nombreuses et spacieuses salles de bain de l'étage, il s'enferma à double tour et se fit couler un bain dans la baignoire en porcelaine blanche. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et constata qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Ses yeux gris le fixaient d'un air neutre, comme toujours. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé spécialement beau, ni laid, il était juste habitué à son reflet mais là, avec ses cernes de quinze kilomètres et ses yeux qui commençaient à rougir à cause du manque de fatigue, il trouvait qu'il faisait limite peur. Erwin n'avait-il pas dit que ce soir ils seraient les représentants du bataillons d'exploration et qu'ils devaient être impeccables ? C'était pas gagné. Il haussa les épaules, et alla se glisser dans le bain presque brûlant en soupirant de bien-être, et s'endormit assez rapidement.

...

Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, frissonnant à cause de l'eau devenue froide. Il sortit rapidement de l'eau et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la cérémonie. Tous les soldats du bataillon d'exploration avaient reçu une tenue de cérémonie, leur pantalons blancs avaient été remplacés par un noir, et le haut par une veste en velours rouge avec les ailes de la liberté brodés en noir dans le dos. Contrairement à son habitude, il coiffa vite fait ses cheveux noirs en arrière, les plaquant en arrière avec une espèce de gel collant qu'il avait pris soin de dérober à Erwin, avant d'enfiler rapidement le harnais de son équipement tridimensionnel et de rejoindre les autres.

Tous les soldats étaient déjà présents dans la salle et écoutaient Erwin avec plus ou moins d'attention. Il ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur Eren, qui avait l'air bien trop attirant à son goût dans cette fichue tenue de soirée. Le brun avait vaguement essayé de dompter sa crinière, celle-ci était un peu moins ébouriffée qu'a l'accoutumée. Ses iris couleur acier rencontrèrent enfin celles du plus jeune, qui avaient finit par se tourner dans sa direction.

Foutus yeux turquoises. Il devait arrêter de le fixer comme ça.

Livaï s'affala nonchalamment dans un ancien fauteuil, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son menton dans ses mains, et écouta Erwin donner ses directives pour la soirée : à savoir toujours être au moins par deux, jamais seuls, et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ils agiront après la cérémonie, cette nuit. Le but de la mission étant de réussir à infiltrer la bibliothèque privée et de trouver d'autres anciens ouvrages contenant des informations sur les major avait prévu de passer par l'extérieur pour s'introduire dans la bibliothèque. Erwin ajouta également qu'il ne tolérerait aucun écart de conduite ce soir, sachant que la capitale était réputée pour ses soirées arrosées, et qu'il étaient sensés mener la mission après la cérémonie. Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Livaï et Hanji, qui ne firent comme si de rien était. Visiblement la soirée organisée par la brune pour lui « changer les idées » n'était pas passée si inaperçue que ça.

Les militaires se rendirent finalement dans la grande salle de réception, au plafond haut à moulures, parquet étincelant et grandes fenêtres encadrées par des rideaux aux drapés chatoyants.

Sasha failli pousser de grands cris de joie : au centre de la salle se tenait un grand buffet débordant de victuailles en tout genre, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Livaï prévint ses soldats d'une voix grincheuse :

\- Essayez de ne pas vous empiffrer au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger quand cette foutue soirée sera finie. Connie, tu surveilles Sasha.

Peine perdue. La gloutonne s'était déjà élancé vers le banquet sous les regards désabusés et amusés de ses collègues .

La soirée sembla durer une éternité. Livaï resta aux cotés d'Erwin et Hanji, parlant le moins possible, et laissant aux deux autres le soin de cirer les bottes des aristocrates . De temps en temps, il jetait un œil vers ses subordonnés, en faisait mine de les surveiller, ce qu'il faisait vraiment d'ailleurs... de temps en temps. En réalité, il était surtout occupé à mater du coin des yeux un certain brun, qui ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent dans sa tenue de cérémonie. Bien vite, il s'aperçut qu'Eren lui jetait également de nombreux coups d'œils. Il essayait sans doute de faire cela discrètement, malheureusement, Livaï captait son regard presque à chaque fois.

Alors que le brun dirigeait ses deux billes bleues vers lui pour la énième fois de la soirée , Livaï, qui s'ennuyait toujours autant et craignait de décéder d'ennui, attendit de capter son regard, et lui tira furtivement la langue, tout en gardant un air sérieux et officiel. Il se félicita mentalement lorsqu'il vit la tête mémorable de son subordonné, qui ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, sembait avoir vu la chose la plus choquante de toute sa vie.

Quelques instant plus tard, il lâcha un micro sourire, quand Eren lui rendit son tirage de langue, avec une grimace en prime.

Ils continuèrent leurs gamineries discrètement pendant un bon moment de la cérémonie, qui se passa plutôt bien dans son ensemble, même si Jean et Connie eurent un peu de mal à retenir Sacha de vider tous les plateaux de nourriture qui passaient à proximité d'elle.

Lorsque la réception toucha à sa fin, tous les soldats se rejoignirent dans un des salons privés de leur aile. Erwin les envoya se changer pour troquer leur tenue de cérémonie contre leur uniforme habituel, bien plus propice aux activités qui les attendait. Une fois de nouveau ensemble, il fut convenu que Livaï irait s'introduire dans la bibliothèque par la fenêtre, accompagnée de Léna, tandis que Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Jean et Armin attendront de l'autre coté de la porte qu'ils la déverrouillent de l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Sasha, Erwin et Connie monterons la garde de chaque coté aux extrémités du couloir.

L'heure de la mission arriva bien vite, Léna et Livaï étaient à présent suspendus par leur harnais sur la façade extérieure de l'aile du palais abritant la bibliothèque royale. Ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir afin d'être le plus discret possible et de ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes à l'extérieur. L'exercice, qui aurait du être d'une simplicité enfantine en temps normal était rendu plus compliqué par le temps atroce qui avait décidé de se déchaîner ce soir.

Au moins, cette tempête avait le mérite de les rendre encore un peu plus invisibles au yeux des soldats montant la garde. La neige qui avait commencé à tomber en début de soirée s'était intensifiée et était à présent mélangée à de la grêle, rendant la façade extrêmement glissante. Les deux soldats ne pouvaient pas utiliser le gaz et se servir de la pression pour se propulser et évoluer sur la façade à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient uniquement plantés leurs câbles au dessus des fenêtres par sécurité en cas de chute, et devaient donc escalader la parois à la force de leurs bras. Les prises trop rares et glissantes les avaient fait plus d'une fois déraper, et se rattraper de justesse, leur valant quelques belles frayeurs. Au bout de presque une heure d'effort, le duo arriva enfin à hauteur de la fenêtre.

Livaï verrouilla son câble de façon a ce qu'il ne se déroule pas et de pouvoir avoir les mains libres. Ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur fut un jeu d'enfant. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son habileté à crocheter des serrures, malgré le peu de pratique de ces dernières années. Les deux soldats se laissèrent glisser à l'intérieur de la fenêtre sans aucun bruit,et après avoir repris leur souffle et que leurs yeux se soient accommodés à la pénombre qui régnait dans le lieu, ils entreprirent de trouver la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir aux autres...

Les autres soldats entrèrent en silence dans la bibliothèque, Hanji, Eren et Armin portaient une bougie sur un petit socle, ce qui leur permettaient de voir un peu plus clair. Très vite, ils se divisèrent en petits groupes et repérèrent chaque rayon, afin de se concentrer sur ceux qui les intéressaient plus.

Jean et Eren , qui se partageaient la même bougie commencèrent discrètement à se chamailler pour une obscure raison, furent bien vite réduits au silence uniquement par le regard que le caporal leur lança. Ils ne furent jamais aussi silencieux de leur vie que durant le reste de cette mission.

Armin, émerveillé par toute cette quantité de savoir devant lui, parcourait les allées presque frénétiquement. Il s'intéressa de plus près au rayon regroupant les ouvrages traitant d'anthropologie. Malheureusement, aucun ne datait d'avant la construction des murs, et, à contre cœur, il dût délaisser les précieux manuscrits pour continuer les recherches. Soudain, un gloussement étouffé raisonna dans la salle. Hanji se tenait devant une petite étagère en bois sombre, assez sobre par rapport au reste des meubles présents dans la pièce. Bien vite, Livaï la rejoint.

-Là ! Regarde ! Chuchota la brune en pointant du doigt un livre, ces symboles ! Ce sont les mêmes que ceux sur le livre qui est dans mon labo !

Sur la tranche de couverture, était représenté une sorte de serpent s'enroulant sur lui même et se mordant la queue.

Elle attrapa le livre et le feuilleta rapidement, tandis qu'Armin lisait les titres des autres ouvrages.

Il s'agissait principalement de livres traitant de la médecine et de neurologie.

\- ça alors ! S'exclama Hanji, quand je pense que le gouvernement dispose de toutes ces connaissances, Les médecins en savent à peine la moitié ! C'est louche, pourquoi garder secret de telles informations qui pourraient soigner tant de maladies ?

\- Tu te poseras toutes les questions que tu veux une fois que l'on sera sortit d'ici ! L'interrompit Livaï, magne toi de trouver les bouquins qui t'intéressent et on se barre !

Les soldats continuèrent leurs recherches pendant quelques instants encore dans le plus grand silence, quand un bruit de papier déchiré retentit. Hanji avait arraché plusieurs feuilles d'un ouvrage visiblement assez ancien. Armin la regardait avec horreur, il ne pouvait concevoir que l'on puisse arracher les pages d'un livre !

\- On ne va pas pouvoir emporter tous les livres qui m'intéressent, ça serait bien trop flagrant. Se justifia-t-elle, en fourrant les pages dans une poche interne de sa veste.

Elle continua de déchirer des pages quelques minutes durant. Le bruit des feuilles qu'elle arrachait raisonnait dans le silence stressant les autres soldats qui étaient à présent prêts à partir de ce lieu.

Quand elle eut enfin fini, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte extérieur et tandis que ses subordonnés partaient au compte goutte pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Livaï pris soin de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. Avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés, avec Léna . Et le duo se lança à nouveau dans une session d'escalade nocturne jusqu'aux fenêtres de leurs appartements.

...

Les autres soldats étaient déjà réunis dans le salon quand deux coups brefs furent frappés à la fenêtre. Mikasa, qui se tenait à coté de cette dernière l'ouvrit pour permettre à Léna et Livaï de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés, le mauvais temps ne s'étant pas arrêté.

Ils allèrent rapidement passer des vêtements secs avant de rejoindre leurs camarades pour le compte rendu. Ilsprirent soin de piquer deux couvertures au passages qu'ils enroulèrent autour de leurs épaules.

\- Bien, nous sommes au complet, commença Erwin. L'opération a été une réussite, je vous félicite. Hanji va analyser les informations qu'elle a récolté pour en faire un compte rendu. Cependant, j'insiste encore sur le fait que cette mission doit absolument rester confidentielle, de par sa nature, nous sommes passibles d'être inculpés de complot contre le gouvernement, il est donc dans notre intérêt à tous de maintenir le plus grand secret autour de cette expédition.

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant évidemment être soupçonné ou accusé de ce genre de chose.

Erwin continuait de parler, mais Livaï ne l'écoutait déjà plus, de toute façon, rares étaient les fois où il avait écouté un discourt entier de son supérieur.

Il se resservit une tasse de thé brûlante que quelqu'un avait pris le soin de préparer avant qu'il ne revienne, et la garda dans ses mains pour essayer de se réchauffer, chose qu'il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à faire depuis que sa sœur et lui étaient rentrés. A tout les coups il allait choper la crève, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore secs, et de temps en temps des petites gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses mèches d'ébène devenues à présent trop longues. Il passa sa main dedans distraitement, ramenant les cheveux en arrière.

Erwin avait enfin fini de parler, et pour une fois, Livaï ne partit pas s'isoler dans sa chambre et resta un petit peu dans la salle commune avec les soldat, à siroter tranquillement son thé.

Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Jean, Léna et Eren avaient commencé une partie de cartes sur la table basse devant le grand canapé. Par Miracle, ces deux derniers n'avaient pas encore commencé à se chamailler.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Armin lisait en silence un livre tandis qu'a ses cotés, Hanji était affalée dans un autre fauteuil et lisait les pages des livres qu'elle avait arrachés peu de temps avant. La brune paraissait totalement dans un autre monde. De temps à autre, elle poussait un gémissement ou un petit cris de surprise. Personne n'osait la déranger, tous savaient qu'ils auraient droit à un compte rendu détaillé quand la savante folle aurait avancé ses recherches.

Livaï laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé, se tassant un peu plus dans canapé et étendit ses jambes, en les croisant sur un coin de la table basse. Il relâchait petit à petit la tension de la mission, et commençait tout doucement à ne plus avoir froid.

Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa vagabonder son esprit dans les méandres de sa conscience, faisant peu à peu abstraction de l'environnement, hormis la tasse de thé chaude entre ses mains. Cette sensation l'avait toujours rassuré, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Une source de chaleur physique qu'il avait transposé en un petit rituel réconfortant dans les moments difficiles où il n'avait personne pour le soutenir. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le groupe de soldats, assis à même le sol, qui jouaient sur la table basse. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué complètement à la présence de Léna. Tout simplement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Pas noiraud avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, que d'un instant à l'autre, elle pouvait disparaître.

Il avait l'impression que la vie s'acharnait à lui enlever les choses auxquelles il tenait. Constamment, il devait vivre avec ce sentiment de manque. Le manque des êtres chers qu'on lui avait arraché. Sa gorge se serra. La boule familière refit son apparition. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus manifestée. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était prise dans un étaux. Des images lui revinrent en tête. Des cheveux blonds, d'autres roux, presque rouges, et de grands yeux rieurs. Deux personnes, deux êtres de lumières. Deux pertes terribles. Injustes.

Livaï ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces souvenirs refaisaient surface à ce moment. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce lui paru bien trop pesante. Il avait besoin d'être seul lorsqu' _ils_ occupaient ses pensées. En silence il posa sa tasse sur la table, il la lavera plus tard. Sans même saluer les autres, il se dirigea sans attendre dans sa chambre,sans remarquer le regard de sa sœur posé sur lui. Une fois arrivé à destination, il enleva sa chemise et s'affala sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond, se concentrant pour essayer de maîtriser ses pensées.

Rares étaient les moments où il s'autorisait de craquer. Tous les soldats des bataillons, parfois, souvent aux retours d'expéditions meurtrières, ou quand leurs nerfs lâchaient, se laissaient aller à verser quelques larmes. Il en allait de leur santé mentale, enfin ce qui en restait. Le caporal restait un humain malgré tout, et ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si ces moments restaient extrêmement rares.

Sans un bruit, une larme coula délicatement sur la joue pâle. Les yeux anthracite se voilèrent légèrement, et quelques gouttes suivirent le chemin tracé par la première.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la poignée de la porte se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. D'un geste vif, Livaï passa sa main sur son visage pour finir de le sécher totalement. Les petits bruits de pas feutrés renvoyèrent le caporal plus de dix ans en arrière lorsque sa sœur venait se glisser dans son lit pendant ses cauchemars. Léna grimpa sur le lit et poussa nonchalamment son frère pour qu'il lui laisse assez de place, et se blotti contre lui. Toujours en fixant le plafond, Livaï posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux noirs.

Quelques instants plus tard, Léna chuchota :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé?

La boule dans la gorge de Livaï se serra encore plus, si c'était possible. Il savait que cette question allait arriver. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa sœur soit tellement synchrone avec ses pensées ? Il fit appel a tout son self-control pour éviter à sa voix de trembler :

\- J'ai fait le mauvais choix. Ils se sont faits bouffer par ma faute à la première expédition. On s'était séparés, je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai rien pu faire.

Léna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'Isabel et Farlan avaient dû mourir. Le trio ne pouvait pas être séparé. Si elle les aimait au point de les considérer presque comme son frère et sa sœur de cœur, elle était loin de partager la même complicité qu'eux que celle qui s'était crée avec Livaï. Elle pris conscience de l'épreuve qui avait été imposée à son frère et les moments qu'il avait du traverser, seul.

\- Ils seraient fières de toi, de ce que tu es devenu, et tu le sais. Alors ne regrette rien, arrête de culpabiliser, et vis pour eux.

Livaï soupira.

\- Mouais.

Cependant. Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu parler à quelqu'un, même si peu. Il avait pu partager son fardeau pendant un instant.

….

 _Voili voilou, c'était le moment un peu tristoune de cette histoire. J'aimerais bien faire en sorte de faire ressortir le coté humain et « vulnérable », si je puis dire, de Livaï mais tout en collant au personnage, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Eren n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais il sera plus présent dans le prochain._

 _J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plus, après cette longue attente !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _Luanaii._

 _Ps : veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver, il est presque 2h du matin, et ma relecture n'aura pas été forcément très efficace..._


End file.
